Athena
by Zukoscute2
Summary: Sequel to Invincible.For Kellie, it's been 2 years. For Zuko, 2 months. But he misses her all the same. And when Zuko ends up in Kellie's world, it will be an adventure bigger than the last. xALL DONE!x
1. Not My Kellie

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Here's the first chapter of the sequel to Invincible, Athena._

_-sob- sorry. I just got three very painful emails from a friend that said she didn't want me talking 2 her anymore. And she told me 2 go 2 hell. And rite now I'm balling my eyes out at the betrayal. She didn't even tell me y she didn't want me talking 2 her! I'm heartbroken. Y does it seem as if bad luck is waiting 4 me at every corner?_

_Enjoy the story. I probably won't get chapter 2 out 4 a while. –sob-

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Not My Kellie

Zuko stood at the bow of his ship, staring at the sea. How he hated it. But it hadn't always been this way. Why, just two months ago, a 12-year-old girl had made him love the ocean. It's peacefulness, it's calm, it's serenity, now it made him sick.

Ever since Kellie had disappeared from his arms while he had slept, Zuko had been even angrier, and far more dangerous. All simply because he missed a child…

_Why do I even care about her? She was a mere child!_ Zuko questioned himself.

_Why? Because, for the first time in two years, she made you smile. She made you happy, her laugh was like dying and going to Heaven…_

_Stop it! She was a mere pawn to capture the Avatar that slipped through my fingers like grains of sand!_

_No she wasn't. You know what she meant to you. And what she still means to you._

"Still miss her, Prince Zuko?" Zuko turned around to see his Uncle Iroh standing next to him, also staring at the sea.

"I don't miss her, uncle. I don't even remember her name." Zuko said without expression.

_You liar. You search for an excuse to say her name, especially after that first night, when you said her name. Kellie._

_SHUT UP!_

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. But if you truly care, if you truly want to see her again, then the opportunity to see her will come before you know it." And with that sentiment locked in Zuko's mind, Iroh went below deck, leaving his nephew to contemplate what he had just said.

_What did he mean? If I wanted to see her again, the opportunity to see her again would have came two months ago, when she first disappeared!_

A single tear slid down Zuko's cheek, unnoticed, and into the ocean, to show just how much he missed Kellie.

"What's this? The Prince of the Fire Nation, the Nation close to victory, crying?" A female liquid voice sounded from the water below.

Zuko looked down, and saw a blue mermaid with purple wings that sprang up from the water, looking up at him.

"Who, what are you?" Zuko demanded.

"Me? I am Kierra, Goddess of the Water," the mermaid introduced herself.

"What? But how could you have a body? You're still a sprite!" Zuko exclaimed. Kierra still hadn't let the world know she had matured.

"Ah, yes. I WAS a sprite, up until two months ago, when a young girl, no older than 12, allowed me to mature." The Goddess explained.

"Who was the child?" Zuko asked, suspicious.

"I'm surprised you don't know the answer yourself. After all, she was on your ship for a month and a half." Kierra replied simply. Zuko stared at her, then one name escaped his lips.

"Kellie?"

"Very good! Prince Zuko! You figured it out!" Kierra said, clapping her hands, and sarcasm bleeding in her voice.

Zuko looked at the Goddess.

"You miss her, don't you, Prince Zuko?" Zuko could only nod.

"Well, I can help. I can send you to her." Zuko was dumbfounded.

"REALLY!" Zuko was ecstatic.

"Yes, really. Just close your eyes, and let me do the rest. And when you get there, tell Kellie I miss her." Then Kierra began to sing a song in a language long since lost, even to the Great God, and Zuko closed his eyes. The ancient words flowed through him as he felt a whirlwind of sensations as his body was sent across space and time.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes and looked around. The room was white, with a white cabinet, a bunk bed, a small bookshelf, a tiger, and there was _someone_ sitting in the chair a few feet away from him.

The girl appeared to sense Zuko's presence and turned around. She screamed. She got out of the chair and looked at Zuko. Zuko scanned the girl, and felt heartbroken.

This wasn't his Kellie.

Whoever this girl was, her hair was too long to be Kellie's. And was that, _purple_ in one of the front bangs? Also, her skin wasn't pale. It was dotted with freckles. She was also too tall to be Kellie.

"Who are you and how'd you get into my room?" The girl demanded. Her voice was too deep to be Kellie's. Zuko felt his world come crashing down.

This was not his Kellie.

But something, in the way the girl demanded his name, felt vaguely familiar. He couldn't place it.

"Well?" The girl put her hands on her hips. Zuko suddenly recognized her.

"K-k-Ke-" But Zuko couldn't spit out the name, because the girl charged at him, punched him in the good eye, and everything went black.

* * *

**Well, how do you like it? Plz try and remember, this story is based on me, myself, and I. I hope that my sequel is a success, and that every1 likes it!**

**Zukoscute2**


	2. Two Years

_DISCALIMER: don't own Avatar. Good god this is annoying!_

_Anybody remember the sick lawyers from the other story? Well guess wut? They're making a comeback. Grrr! They shouldn't get better, cuz there's pepper spray, smoke bombs, and lots of KO stuff waiting 4 them. Evil grin…_

_Get 2 the funky music!

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Two Years

As Zuko regained consciousness from being attacked by that,_ girl_, he felt a cold sensation where there should have been pain.

He opened his eye, and was surprised by that fact. He could only open one. The scarred eye. He looked for the reason why he could only have half-way vision. And could not believe what he saw.

He was still where he had been when he entered the girls' room, but now the girl was kneeling next to him, and held something cold, like ice, against the eye she had attacked.

"Sorry," the girl apologized.

"At first I didn't recognize you. I attacked on impulse and fright. You should be grateful that I didn't go for my bat, and that my parents are at work." Zuko just stared at her.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Was all Zuko could manage. The girl sat up, surprise was all that her face held.

"Zuko, don't you remember me? Well, I bet not. It's been a while. I was expecting you to come sooner, but you're only a _little_ late." Sarcasm dripped in the girl's voice at the last sentence.

Zuko just stared at her. But now the cold was no longer cold, but warm. The girl stood up, and took what felt like ice with her. Zuko didn't want this. Because the pain came back.

"Darn! That's the sixth ice pack I've gone through in ten minutes! Stay here, I'm going to get another ice pack." And the girl disappeared through the door.

Zuko looked around. That girl somehow knew him. But how? He tried to remember what had happened just before she attacked, but Zuko just couldn't think of it. The girl came back through the door muttering.

"No more ice. Wonder why? No doubt mom. Why does she needs this crap every night?" The girl noticed Zuko immediately stopped muttering and kneeled down next to Zuko again.

"Sorry, all the ice has been melted, thanks to _your_ firebending ability. So we're going have to go with cold water on a rag." And the girl put a cold, wet rag to Zuko's once good, but now purple eye. The water immediately turned to steam and floated upwards. The girl looked at the now dry rag, then at Zuko and grinned.

"Should have guessed THAT would happen. Well, you're just going to have to live with the pain, buddy." And the girl stood up, then offered her hand to Zuko. Zuko took it.

"Now, do you recognize me? Do you know my name?" The girl asked and pointed to herself. Zuko looked into her green eyes, and suddenly, he saw the innocent face of a 12-year-old girl.

"KELLIE!" The girl that was now Kellie started to clap her hands.

"Very good! Zuko! You just won!" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Zuko could only gape at Kellie.

"I can't believe it! Kellie! You look so much older!" Kellie gave a half-smile.

"Well, uh, Zuko, that's because-"

"You've had one heck of a growth-spurt since I last saw you! It's only been two months, and you're already as tall as me!

"Zuko,"

"And how'd you get purple in your hair? That's incredible!"

"ZUKO!" Zuko woke up from his trance.

_Yup. That's the Kellie I know. A voice that can ring throughout an entire ship._

"Yes?" Kellie sighed, then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko, it hasn't been two months. It's been two years."

* * *

_Oo! How will Zuko react to finding Kellie has gone through 2 birthdays?_

_Darkangel52: yah. That looked like it really hurt. I mean, it knocked him out! I've gotten stronger in 2 years. (plz ppl, try 2 remember that this story is based on me and now remember that I'm making a prediction of how I'll b 2 years from now.)_

_Well, buh bye, pplz! Enjoy, R&R, and b happy!_

_Zukoscute2_


	3. Welcome To Ephrata

_DISCLAIMER: don't own Avatar._

_FireGurl107: yah. I'm feeling a little better. I want 2 know y she's mad at me. And give her a piece of my mind. (and my fist. I have a light reputation 4 hurting ppl.)_

_Uh, anyway, let us c how Zuko and the new, 14-year-old Kellie r doing!_

_O, and 0-dragon replied 2 my other story, wanting 2 know where Ephrata is. Well, 4 starters, it's in Washington. It's on the east side of the cascades. But that's as far as I will go in explaining it.

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Welcome To Ephrata

"Two years?" Zuko was dumbfounded. But it had been two months back home!

"Yah. I'm sorry, Zuko. But I can't help time. Your world and mine flow at different paces. Preferably, mine goes at a _very_ faster pace. I'm no longer the 12-year-old you used to know. I'm a dangerous 14-year-old." Kellie said with a sly grin.

"Dangerous, huh? Well, I'm up to the challenge." Zuko said with an equally sly grin. Kellie's eyes got wide, and she backed away. Zuko was confused.

"What?" Kellie raised an eyebrow. And folded her arms over her chest.

"You might of forgotten, but I haven't." Was all she said. Zuko didn't get it. He thought back to when she had been in his world, all the time they spent together, and Music Night…

Oh. THAT'S what she's talking about.

Zuko remembered when he had nearly, raped, Kellie once when he had been drunk on his 17th birthday.

"Remember my last night in your world?" Zuko thought back. To when she had had hypothermia, she had told him of once when the exact thing had happened, and she had gone into his arms to get warm.

"Yes." Kellie glared.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the memory. Cause you're in Ephrata, where it never goes below zero. Rarely goes below 15. I'm not going to get hypothermia anytime soon, and you're not going to have anyone in your arms anymore. Not unless they're dead." Kellie said darkly.

"But for now, I want to know how you got here." Kellie asked.

"Huh? Oh! Well, a Water Goddess named Kierra, she-" But Kellie's ears had perked up at the name, 'Kierra', and she immediately went into questions of her old friend.

"Kierra? You saw Kierra? How's she doing? Did you tell her I miss her? Why'd she help you?" Kellie had often thought of her friend, and had never stopped missing her. Zuko answered her questions in order.

"In order, yes, I saw Kierra, she's doing fine, no, I didn't tell her you miss her, and I have no idea whatsoever as to why she helped me." Zuko finished, and Kellie looked disappointed.

"Oh. Ok." Kellie said sadly. Zuko remembered Kierra's message.

"But she told me to tell you she misses you." Zuko cut in. Kellie looked up gratefully.

"And I do believe this belongs to you," and Zuko held up Kellie's brown leather jacket. After Kellie disappeared, Zuko always kept her jacket with him. Kellie looked at it, and snatched it from Zuko's grip and slipped it on. It fit perfectly.

"Oh thank you! Zuko! Thank you so much!" And she hugged him. Zuko was stiff at first, but loosened up. Just before Zuko raised his arms to return the embrace, Kellie realized what she was doing and released him and gave him an icy glare.

"Well, let's find you something to wear. Aaron left for college two weeks ago, and left some of his old clothes here. You can wear his old stuff, but you certainly can't wear _that_." And Kellie nodded to Zuko's armor.

"Come on," Kellie grabbed Zuko's arm, and led her into her brother's old room. It was a mess, dedicated to baseball, and little of basketball and football. But Zuko noticed between some of the old posters of traded Mariners baseball players, bunnies.

"Um, why are there _bunnies_ on the walls?" Zuko asked. Kellie looked up from the drawers she was rummaging through, and grinned.

"Oh. Well, when I was in the 3rd grade, me and my brother traded rooms. I got the one with the cougar painted on the wall, and my brother got the one with the bunny wallpaper." Kellie gave one last grin, then went back to rummaging through her brother's old dresser looking for something for Zuko to wear.

"Ok, try these on," and Kellie held up a bright blue t-shirt and khaki knee-length shorts.

"You look about my brother's size, from when he was a junior, so these should fit." And Kellie tossed the shirt and shorts to Zuko. Zuko caught them, and Kellie walked out of the room.

"Where ya going?" Zuko asked.

"It's called common sense. Common sense not to watch someone undress, then dress once more." Zuko's cheeks turned red at the realization. He was used to servants helping him take on and off his armor, here, there were no servants.

"Well, could you at least help me take off my armor? It's too heavy even for me to lift." Kellie shrugged, then helped Zuko remove his armor. It was extremely hard for her to carry to her brother's old bed.

Once that was done, Kellie left so Zuko could change.

When Kellie heard Zuko yell, 'done!' Kellie walked in and saw Zuko. Perfect fit. And the shirt was tight. Showing off his lean and muscled chest. Kellie's hormones kicked in.

_He's so hot!_

_WHAT!_

_You heard me._

_NO I DIDN'T! LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I DON'T LIKE ANYONE! REMEMBER!_

_No._

Kellie shut off her thoughts when Zuko spoke.

"Well, is it bad?"

_No, it's great! You're so hot._

Kellie couldn't recognize this feeling, so she ignored it.

"It's, nice." Kellie grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked as Kellie dragged him downstairs, and out the front door.

"Downtown. I promised to meet some friends at Rock Park, and I don't wanna be late." Kellie explained as she led him down the road. Zuko yanked his arm away from Kellie's grip, and kept up with her faster pace as she reached an intersection. She looked both ways, then crossed the road.

He followed her all the way to downtown. Then she held out an arm to stop him.

"Zuko," Kellie started.

"Welcome to Ephrata."

* * *

_Ok! –sniff- sry! My seasonal allergies r kickin in. wuzn't expecting them so soon. They usually start up in October, and I've only been in skool 4 2 weeks! This is gonna b a LONG YEAR._

_Well, hope u like the chapter._

_Like, peace man. (go hippies! Lol)_

_Zukoscute2_


	4. Promises At Rock Park

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR 

_I don't have anything 2 say. So let's cut 2 the chase and read the story.

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Promises At Rock Park

"This is Ephrata?" Zuko asked. There were metal machines moving along the black road. (ahem! Cars!) And many buildings lining the road.

"Yup. Well, downtown Ephrata, that is," Kellie said with a shrug.

"What are those things on the road? And what is the road made out of?" Zuko knew very little of Kellie's world cause she had forgotten to explain.

"Those things on the road are called cars. And the road is made out of something kinda like tar, called asphalt." Kellie explained.

Zuko just looked around. He started to walk into a shop, but Kellie stopped him.

"What?" He asked.

"That's the barber shop. You go in there, and what's left of your hair will be shaved from your head." Kellie snickered at the thought. Zuko shot her an icy glare.

"Anyway, we can go shopping AFTER we go meet my friends for lunch at Rock Park." Kellie pointed to a building across the street, then dragged Zuko over there.

It turned out, that Rock Park was a café. And it got it's name from the little rock park it stood next to. But it was more of a coffee shop.

Kellie dragged Zuko through the front door, looked around, then let go of Zuko and ran to three other girls. Zuko calmly followed. He looked at the three girls. One had dark, tanned skin, and black eyes. And rectangle glasses. One was a blonde, and the third had the same skin complexion as the first. But her hair was brown and blonde.

"Zuko, this is Celia," she pointed to the girl with dark skin and rectangle glasses,

"Cheyenne," the blonde one,

"And Whitney." Kellie pointed to the girl with brown and blonde hair.

"Guys, this is Zuko." They all said 'hi', and started to giggle nervously. They had all used to watch Avatar, but a few years ago traded the show for shows more adult-like, like the OC. Only Kellie still watched Avatar. And remembered the characters.

Zuko felt overwhelmed. They were all pretty, especially the girl called Whitney. She was the one who couldn't seem to be able to keep her eyes off him.

"Kellie, you're late. Did your boyfriend keep you? Cause we have all ordered." The girl named Celia asked. Kellie's eyes got wide, her face turned red, and she shook her head.

"In order, no, he didn't keep me, and he's not my boyfriend." Whitney looked relieved.

"Well, come one, Zuko, we need to order." And Kellie started to tug on Zuko's arm, trying to make him go over to the counter. Zuko woke from his trance, and followed her to the counter. But as they walked away, Zuko heard Kellie's friends talk about the mysterious boy who had showed up with their friend.

"Man, this Zuko guy, he's a total hottie. Ain't he?" Cheyenne asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"Wonder where Kellie met him? She don't get out much." Celia asked.

"Maybe on her paper route? I mean, she says she's seen guys out there." Cheyenne suggested.

"Yo, Whit. What's up? You haven't said a word!" Cheyenne asked.

"Listen you two, I don't care how Kellie met him. Zuko's mine, got it?" Whitney hissed. The others looked scared, and Zuko felt scared. Maybe he should tell Kellie? But those two are friends, it would break Kellie's heart. It would-

"Zuko? What do you want?" Zuko snapped out of his trance, and looked at Kellie.

"Uh, I'll have whatever you're having." Kellie nodded, then looked to the cashier.

"Alright, then make that 2 16-ounce strawberry Italian sodas, and two fresh-baked muffins." The cashier nodded, then went off to fix what Kellie had ordered. Then Kellie turned her attention to Zuko.

"Zuko? Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah. Just fine." Kellie stared at him, then turned her attention to the cashier, who had returned with their order. Kellie handed him his drink and muffin, then paid the lady. Then they went back to the table where Kellie's friends were.

Turns out, Zuko liked Italian sodas. Cause when he finished his, he asked Kellie to get him another.

She glared at him muttered something about not being anybody's servant, then walked to the counter to order Zuko another soda. That's when Celia started to talk.

"Hey Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Kellie?" Zuko sat up, then looked over at Kellie, waiting for his soda. She had changed a lot in the years, but Zuko felt it was for the better.

Zuko nodded a little, and Cheyenne and Celia went into giggles. Whitney glared at him, then her glare turned deadly at Kellie.

"Why?" Celia and Cheyenne looked at each other.

"Kellie's never had a boyfriend, and it's had a very negative effect on her." Cheyenne explained.

"Yeah, it's made her rather icy towards boys. Especially after she was found sleeping in the outskirts of town after being missing for three months." Celia continued. Zuko sat up. He had a feeling that had been when Kellie had been with him. And when he had almost…

"You and her have only been here for five minutes, and already we can tell she's getting better. So promise us, you'll be her boyfriend, and make her soften up." Cheyenne said. Zuko sighed.

_So she never told anyone where she really was? Big deal._

_Yah, but look at what it's done to her. She had been like me. A cold, hard, unforgiving soul. Who's in need of guidance._

_Well, I'm not going to be the one guiding her._

"I can't promise anything. She's been treating me like you say she's been treating every other guy. Icy." Celia and Cheyenne bowed their heads in defeat, while Whitney looked like she could have done a victory dance.

Zuko felt horrible, after all, he had been the main reason why she got this way.

"But I promise you, I'll try." He said, then held out his hand. Cheyenne, then Celia, shook it. A promise was formed. One that Whitney swore to break.

"Ok, Zuko, here's your soda. But remember, I'm not a slave." Kellie was back. Zuko grinned.

Time to fix what he had created.

* * *

_Like it? I hope u all do! _

_Zukoscute2_


	5. Explanations

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_-nods off- huh? Oo, sry. I hate my allergies. They make me sleepy._

_I mite do like behind the scenes, deleted scenes, and sneak peeks at future chapters l8r. but 4 now, just live with the story.

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Explanations

After lunch, Kellie and Zuko started to walk home. But Zuko was entranced to walk into one store called 'Van Den Boss'. Kellie followed.

Zuko looked at the candles, jewelry, and various other frilly things the store sold. Kellie just stood back, grinned, and watched the show.

Zuko turned around from the jewelry and looked at Kellie. She had the world's biggest grin on her face. Bigger than his uncle's. And _that_ was saying something.

"What?" Zuko swore that Kellie's cheeks were gonna tear, her grin was so big.

"Nothing. It's just, you're the first teenage boy I've ever met that enjoys shopping." Zuko's eyes got wide in realization, he was acting just like his uncle.

"I don't!" Kellie raised an eyebrow. And shrugged.

"Whatever." Kellie began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kellie stopped and looked at Zuko.

"Home. And unless you can find a motel to stay at, you better come with me." Zuko didn't know what a motel was, and quite frankly, didn't want to know. He ran after the teenage girl.

* * *

When they got to Kellie's house, she gave Zuko a grand tour. Which isn't much.

"Here, is the entrance hall and the hall closet." She pointed to a door next to stairs that led downstairs and across from the stairs that led upstairs.

"Here's the computer room and kitchen. This is the fridge. It's where we keep most of our food." Kellie pointed things out. Then Zuko spied the stove.

"What's that?" And he pointed to the stove. Kellie got nervous.

"That's the stove. If you want to cook something, that's what you use. NOT firebending. But if you want to use the stove, I suggest you talk to my mom or dad first." Then Kellie led him to the living room. Zuko asked about the box that was the tv.

"That? That's the tv. I'll tell you what it does, later." She said with a devilish grin. Kellie pointed to the basement, then led Zuko back upstairs. She explained how the stuff in the bathroom worked and what it did.

"Tonight when my parents get home, I'm going to have some explaining to do." Kellie said and looked away. Zuko didn't ask why. He already knew.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two spent their time in Kellie's room. In silence. Kellie surfed the internet while Zuko went through her small library of books. He sat down against her bunk and started to read a book called Chicken Soup For The Teenage Soul IV. He was reading time and time again the Relationships section. He was determined to make Kellie happy again. Nothing would stop him.

Then, Kellie's cd stopped. She stared at her stereo for a second, then grabbed the remote for it and pressed the 1 button. Zuko looked up from his book.

"I've got a surprise." Kellie said and began to grin. _How often does she grin? And don't her cheeks hurt?_ Zuko pondered.

The cd started into a song, but Kellie sent it forward two. It started out with a guitar solo, then went into lyrics Kellie had sang for Zuko, years ago.

_You think you're gonna take her way _

_With your money and your cocaine_

_Keep thinking that her mind is gonna change_

_But I know everything is OK_

_She's gonna listen to her heart_

_It's gonna tell her what to do_

_She might need a lot of lovin_

_But she don't need you_

"Haven't you" Zuko started. Kellie continued to grin.

"Yup. These are the real performers. The guys who actually sound good singing and playing it." Zuko shook his head. He didn't like the man,( who's Tom Petty) singing the song. He'd rather listen to Kellie sing it.

"You sound even better." Kellie stared at him.

"I suck. I suck all the way to hell." Zuko shook his head. Kellie stood up, and stomped her foot. Her green eyes sparked with anger and the intensity of a firebender. Intensity of someone like Zuko.

"Yes I do. END OF DISCUSSION!" Kellie yelled. Zuko shrank back a little.

_Note to self: Don't get Kellie mad._

Kellie sat back in her chair and listened to the songs. Eventually, it reached song number 15, and went into lyrics Kellie had also sang once, not knowing Zuko had been listening.

_Well it started out _

_Down a dirty road._

_Started out,_

_All alone._

_And the sun went down,_

_As I crossed the hill._

_The town lit up,_

_And the world got still._

_I'm learnin' to fly,_

_But I ain't got wings._

_Coming down,_

_Is the hardest thing._

Zuko sighed as he listened to the song. Kellie ignored him. Just then, they heard the door open.

"Hi dad!" Kellie said, then bounded from her chair, out of her room, and down the stairs. Zuko followed quietly.

"Hey, KB!" Her father replied. The fifty-two year old man gave his 14-year-old daughter a hug. Her father noticed Zuko, at the top of the stairs.

"Kellie, who's that?" Kellie remembered Zuko, and sighed.

"Time to start explaining." She sighed again. Kellie sat her father down, brought Zuko down, and started her story from when she had woken up on the beach of the Avatar world, two years ago.

Kellie's father stared at her in disbelief.

"You, you were,"

"Yes, father, I was in a tv show, for three months." Kellie rolled her eyes. Kellie had left out the part of how Zuko had been drunk on the second Music Night. Quite frankly, she left out the part of that Music Night completely.

"So, what's he doing here?" Kellie's father asked. Kellie looked Zuko, then back at her dad.

"Well, he got sent here. Don't know why, don't know how." Zuko stood up from the couch and was about to retort, when Kellie's hand slapped over his mouth. Silencing his almost spoken words.

"So, can he stay dad? He has nowhere else to go! Noone's going to believe he's a Prince from a Nation that doesn't even exist!" Kellie pleaded. She was down on her knees, begging. Zuko didn't know why, and neither did Kellie.

"Well, alright. He can stay. But he's staying in your brother's room until Aaron gets back, then he's sleeping on the couch." Kellie nodded, and thanked her dad. She started to take Zuko up to her brother's old room, when her father's voice sounded.

"But when your mom gets home, you'll have to explain this to her. And when Aaron comes home for Thanksgiving, you'll have to explain it to him then too. Not to mention the rest of the family." Kellie slapped her forehead. Why was her life so difficult?

* * *

_Ha! Now things will begin 2 get interesting! And where the romance begins to come into play!_

_Zukoscute2_


	6. Rock Climbing With Paul

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. _

_Hehe. Now the fun begins! In this chapter, Zuko realizes that not everything you do with Kellie is entirely safe, and not much fun.

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Rock Climbing With Paul

That night, Kellie's mother didn't understand Kellie's story of where she had been 2 years and 3 months ago as easily as her father. Zuko sat on the little sofa, rubbing his eyes. It was 10 o 'clock at night, and Kellie had started explaining this three hours ago!

"Ok. Mom, I've told this to you over a hundred times. Do you understand?" Her mother sat on the big couch, trying to download the information that Kellie had repeatedly told over and over again.

"Yes. I think I do," Kellie went down on her knees, looked up and said:

"THANK YOU GOD! THANK YOU!" But her mother continued.

"Do you think you could run it by me one more time?" Zuko and Kellie just stared at her mother, and their stares were deadly.

"Mom! I've been explaining this since 7 at night! And what time is it now? **10! TEN AT NIGHT!** I've been explaining this for 3 hours! Haven't you figured it out yet? Or is your mind not capable of downloading such complicated, and yet very simple, information!"

Kellie stood, panting, and glaring at her mother.

"Well, sorry Kellie. I just find it hard to believe that you were in your favorite tv show with, him," and her mother shot a glare at Zuko.

"And he scarred you so badly."

"Don't forget when my arm was dislocated by Jet." Her mother waved it aside.

"If you got burned, where are the scars?" Kellie stood up, and took off her leather jacket. She hadn't taken it off since Zuko had given it to her.

As if someone had heard her mother, when the sleeves of the jacket came off, there were, nasty scars, proof of bad burns, on Kellie's arms. Zuko looked away, guilt tearing at his insides. Kellie's mother just stared at the burns, then nodded as they faded into nothing.

"Alright, now I believe you." Kellie thanked her mother, hugged her, then went into the kitchen when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello? Sure, my dad's home." Kellie looked up from the phone, and hollered down to the basement:

"HEY DAD! PAUL'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"

"OK!" Kellie walked back into the living room, and sat next to Zuko.

"Who's Paul?" Kellie looked up him, and grinned.

"If my dad says yes, then you'll find out soon enough." Zuko learned to fear when she grinned.

"Ok, bye." Her father's voice drifted out from the kitchen. Kellie bounded from the couch, and into the kitchen.

"Well?"

"We're going to Feathers." Kellie gave out a victory whoop, then asked what time.

"8 o 'clock." Kellie's eyes got wide, then she ran out of the room, grabbed Zuko, and led him upstairs.

"What's going on?" Kellie turned around,

"We're going rock climbing tomorrow, at 8 in the morning. So we go to bed now, and there's just a chance that we'll be awake when Paul gets here. Even if we wake up just as he rings the doorbell." Kellie shoved Zuko into her brother's room.

"Good night." Was all Kellie said before she disappeared. Zuko took off his shirt, flung it to the side, and climbed into the bed up under the windows. Soon, he fell fast asleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU LAZY, NO GOOD FOR NOTHING BUM!" Kellie yelled as she shook Zuko with all her might to wake him up. He groggily opened his eyes to her vigorous shaking.

"Do you mind? I'm sleeping." Was all he said. Kellie shook her head.

"Actually, yes. I do mind. Cause Paul's already here, and you're going to make us late! Now get up, you lazy bum!" Kellie yanked off the sheets, but when Zuko didn't get off the bed, Kellie yanked the pillow from under Zuko's head. His head fell to the mattress, and he finally cooperated.

"Alright. I'm up. Happy now?" Kellie folded her arms.

"No." She tossed Zuko a pair of flip flops.

"Put those on. We don't have time for you to get fully dressed. So you're going to have to go like that." Kellie shuddered. Zuko would be going without a shirt. Just shorts and a pair of flip flops. Her hormones were something she didn't want going on a rampage.

Paul stood at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes got wide when he saw a young man come down with the girl he had known since she was a little child.

"Tutu!" Kellie flushed with embarrassment. Zuko made a mental note to remember that name.

"And who's this?" And Paul gave him a slap on the shoulder. Kellie made motions for him to stop it. Paul gave him a punch on the arm. Flames started to lick at Zuko's body.

"Zuko stop it!" Kellie grabbed his shoulder, turned him around, and gave him a slap on the cheek. Paul began to grin. It was about time for him to live up to the name Kellie had given him years ago: The Joker of Terror.

Zuko held a hand up to his stinging cheek. He remembered how hard Kellie had slapped him years ago. She was holding back.

"Sooo, is this guy your boyfriend?" Kellie whirled around.

"No." Was all she said. Zuko stood back, grinned, and shook his head. Paul nodded, winked, then looked back to Kellie.

"Uhuh. Sure he isn't." Kellie gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Dad? Can we go?" Kellie heard the jingle of carabineers.

"Yep."

Turns out, Dan(another of my dad's friends) and his kids were going too. So Paul and his family were going in their truck, Dan and his kids in their rig, which left Kellie, her father, and Zuko in her dad's puny car.

Kellie had to buckle Zuko in. (how humiliating.) And Kellie had to sit in the back. Zuko grasped the door handle and the arm rest with a white-knuckle grip. Kellie took notice.

"Zuko, calm down. My dad won't let us crash. He's been driving since he was our age, so he has plenty of experience." Zuko's grip loosened, but he wouldn't let go entirely. Kellie rolled her eyes.

When they got to the place, Zuko understood why it was called Feathers. All the basalt rocks were lined up as if they were the feathers on a bird's wing. Zuko turned out to be capable of getting out of the car on his own, so Kellie got out after him. Kellie hoisted her pack onto her back, and started to walk up where the rest of their party was. Zuko followed.

Dan and his kids eyes all got wide as they saw the young man with the scar on his left eye walk up after Kellie.

A nine year old boy ran up to Kellie and started to say random things.

"Hi Jason." Kellie grasped Zuko's arm and pointed to each person in turn.

"Zuko, this is Dan," she pointed to a man with a beard, and glasses.

"His daughters, and son. Hey! Where's Erin?" Dan looked up,

"Sick."

"Anyways," Kellie whispered into Zuko's ear.

"I don't know their names. So I'm just going to introduce you to everyone else."

"That's Shelly," she pointed to a short woman with short, black hair.

"Paul." She pointed to the man who had been in her house 45 minutes ago.

"Jason." Kellie nodded to the nine year old who had ran up to her.

"And A.J. But you can call him Austin." And Kellie snickered. She pointed to a tanned skin boy with brown hair. A.J. looked up.

"Hey!" Was all he said.

"A.J. why do you act like James? You're giving me a headache!" Zuko wanted to know who James was, but he had a feeling he would figure out who that was eventually. Kellie's dad walked up to join the group.

"Well, we're all ready. Which one are we doing first?" Dan asked. They all decided on an easy route.

Jason climbed first, then Dan's kids, then AJ. Then Kellie. Next to AJ, Kellie had been the fastest one to climb it. Then, it was Zuko's turn.

Kellie had to help Zuko get the harness on, as if he were a five-year-old. Then she had to help him lace up the rock shoes. THEN she had to help him tie the knots in the rope so he didn't fall. (talk about humiliation!) Finally, Zuko started to climb. Everyone thought that it would be easy for Zuko to climb, with his muscular body, but Kellie knew the truth. It would be pure torture, all for Kellie's enjoyment.

Kellie had suggested Paul be Zuko's blayer, (the person who holds the other while they climb) only because he was the one you didn't want. Paul was the person who didn't let you come down until you finish the route. And about half-way up, Zuko wanted to come down.

"No! You pansy! Come on!" Paul yelled. Kellie started to snicker. She looked up to see Zuko panicking. She decided to have her own fun.

"Aw, what's da madder? Is da big, bad, Zuko afwaid of heights?" The rock started to glow with Zuko's anger. It was taking every ounce of Kellie's being not to burst with hysterical laughter. Eventually, Zuko came down. He looked pretty shook up. Kellie couldn't conceal her laughter anymore. She laid down in the dirt, and started to laugh. She rolled, hugging her middle. Kellie's face started to turn blue, she wasn't breathing, she was laughing so hard. Tears streaked her face, Kellie knew she was making a scene, but she didn't care.

She didn't care, that is, until she felt hands on her arms, holding her in place. Kellie opened her eyes, to see an angry Zuko right in her face.

"It's not funny." Zuko hissed. Kellie grinned.

"You're right, it's not funny." Zuko grinned.

"It's HILARIOUS!" Zuko got up, then yanked Kellie off the ground, and led her down to the parking lot below. Everyone else watched.

"They're such a nice couple," Shelly said, finally breaking the silence.

Zuko let Kellie go, but continued walking. Kellie stood in place, her face showing fear. Zuko finally stopped, then turned around. He took a fighting stance. Then sent a wave of fire at Kellie. She dodged, and had to keep dodging. There was no large mass of water for miles, so she couldn't defend herself. Then, Zuko sent a huge ball of fire at Kellie.

If I dodge this, there will be a fire.

Suddenly, Kellie repelled Zuko's attack with her own fireball. The two disinigrated on contact.

Zuko stood there, gaping at Kellie.

_She couldn't fire bend before._

Words were echoing in Kellie's head. From when Kellie had said goodbye to Kierra.

_Goodbye, Kellie. Daughter of Fire and Water. You hold the life of both Elements in your eyes, and being._

Kellie smiled. Now Zuko would have to be careful.

There was a new firebender on the block.

* * *

_Like it? After this chapter, things get interesting._

_Zukoscute2_


	7. Mixed Emotions

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Otay! In 2day's chapter, Kellie begins 2 wonder about unfamiliar feelings. Feelings she hasn't had for years. And they make her wonder. Wonder if what she's always saying about her and Zuko not together are really true. Or if she's just lying to herself._

_And 2day, I'm also going 2 make a feeble attempt in a deleted scene

* * *

._

Chapter 7: Mixed Emotions

_Based on the song, Mixed Emotions, by: The Rolling Stones _

Kellie hauled herself onto the top bunk of her bunk bed. That day of rock climbing had nearly gotten Zuko kicked out of the house. And left at Feathers. If Kellie hadn't stepped in, and said that Zuko was teaching her magic tricks, Zuko would be freezing his butt off in one of the shadows of one the giant basalt pillars back at Feathers. How he infuriated her.

Why did she even let him stay? Why didn't she side with her dad? And WHY did she keep feeling a flutter in her chest every time she saw Zuko without his shirt? She didn't recognize this feeling, and she didn't like it.

Ever since Kellie had gotten home from being trapped in the Avatar world, she had cut off the kinder emotions, trying to forget them. And she had. She hadn't gone to one of the school dances at the Middle School, and she certainly didn't intend on going to Homecoming, since she would be going into High School this year. She hated her emotions, and didn't want to feel them. So she tried to be as solid as stone, and as cold as ice.

Kellie pointed the remote to her stereo down, pressed power, and 2. She heard the familiar sounds of the Rolling Stones, and smiled.

_For the past two years, I've been as solid as stone, and as cold as ice._

But something didn't feel right, anymore. She didn't feel so solid, she didn't feel so cold. Kellie had been losing herself ever since Zuko showed up.

_What's he doing to me?_ The Rolling Stones cd went to song number 5, Mixed Emotions.

_You're not the only one,_

_With mixed emotions_

_You're not the only ship_

_Adrift on this ocean_

Kellie gritted her teeth. She somehow felt connected to the words.

_Mixed emotions? Me? Impossible. I don't have emotions. I'm as solid as stone! I'm as cold as ice! I don't have mixed emotions! Not for Zuko, not for anyone!_

The song continued.

_You're not the only one _

_That's feeling lonesome_

_You're not the only one_

_With mixed emotions_

But, quite frankly, the solid stones were crumbling, and the ice was melting.

_Who am I anymore?

* * *

_

Zuko sat on his bed, and buried his face in his hands. He felt so horrible. He had nearly gotten kicked out of the house, and Kellie was infuriated with him. How could he ever live up to the promise he made to Cheyenne and Celia?

_"So promise us, you'll be her boyfriend, and make her soften up."_

"I'm sorry, I failed." Zuko whispered, then got up, and walked past Kellie's bedroom door. He heard music playing.

_You're not the only one _

_That's feeling lonesome_

_You're not the only one_

_With mixed emotions_

Just then, Zuko realized just how much that song represented Kellie.

_I'm not going to give up that easily.

* * *

_

_How do you guys like it? Anyways, here's my attempt at a deleted scene:

* * *

Rock Climbing With Paul_

_Kellie and AJ left the group as they always did and went to climb among the rocks, just talking._

_AJ had gotten a lot taller since 8th grade. He now was up to her chin, last year, he had been up to her neck._

"_Zuko's a freak." AJ said. Kellie shrugged._

"_And a crybaby." Kellie started to giggle. AJ turned around, and started to lean in. Kellie leaned forward too. Soon, there were mere inches from each other's faces, when they heard Jason's voice._

"_OOO! Kellie! I'm gonna tell Zuko! He's going to be so mad!" Kellie's eyes got wide as she chased after Jason._

"_JASON! YOU GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

_

_he. I don't like that much. It's kinda creepy, in my opinion. And if AJ or one of them found out, I'd b so dead. Cuz we hate each other in real life. And I'm grateful for that._

_And o-dragon, let me explain. Feathers is in a semi-desert. A dry area full of dry shrubs. And there's no water for miles. So how would you feel, if you were dragged down to an area full of shrubs, and started to duel with a firebender?_

_Peace, man. (go hippies! Lol) _

Zukoscute2


	8. What Happened In Wenatchee

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_O man! The lawyers! They're all better!_

_Lawyer 1: I can breathe!_

_Lawyer 2: so can I!_

_ME: and now u can't. (throws a smoke bomb)_

_Lawyers: nooooooooooo! –hack-cough-hack-_

_Hehe. Told ya they didn't want 2 get better. _

_Anyways, in 2day's chapter, school's starting up in a week. And Kellie and her mom do their tradition of going to Wenatchee 2 school clothes shop. But, unfortunately, Zuko has to come along. And Kellie's mom has some surprises awaiting at the hotel.

* * *

_

Chapter 8: What Happened In Wenatchee

Time flew for the next two weeks, and then, it was a week before school. Which meant, it was time for Kellie and her mother's annual school clothes shopping trip. Kellie and her mom would be spending the night in Wenatchee, just the two of them. Until her mom said that Zuko had to come along.

"MOM! How can you do this to me? This is suppose to be a girl's only weekend! You're breaking our tradition, by bringing, HIM along!" Kellie sent a glare at Zuko. Who was watching the History Channel, and a special on Hitler. He ignored her.

"Kellie. When school starts, he's gonna have to go with you." Her mom said.

"Yah. I know that. But, why does he have to come with us?" Kellie said, folding her arms.

"Because he needs school clothes. He can't go around and wear your brother's old clothes."

"Then why can't dad take him to Spokane? Like he did with Aaron?"

"Because that was a father-son time. And Zuko isn't our son." Kellie had started to make signals for her mother to be quiet, but she didn't take the hint. Zuko sat up, the only words that had floated into his mind were 'father' and 'son'. He ran out the front door.

Kellie shot her mother a deadly glare.

"Nice going." Kellie then disappeared through the door, calling Zuko's name.

"Zuko! Zuko! Zuko, where are you? My mom didn't know!" Kellie finally reached the neighborhood park, and saw a figure, crying at the base of one of the giant trees. Kellie ran to it, and, sure enough, it was Zuko.

Kellie felt horrible.

_My mom's a bitch._

Kellie kneeled down next to Zuko. Zuko didn't acknowledge her presence. Kellie took his hand, and gave it a squeeze. Zuko looked up, and wrenched his hand from her grip.

"How much did you see?" He hissed.

"Enough," Zuko looked as if he could kill Kellie.

"Enough to know that you need family. And I'm the closest thing you have to that right now." Kellie grabbed Zuko's hand again and gave it another squeeze. Zuko didn't fight it. Instead, he flung himself into Kellie's arms.

Kellie was shocked. Then just let him cry. And she quietly sang a song she thought might help soothe Zuko.

_Once it was just innocence _

_Rash ideas and insolence_

_But you will never get away_

_With the things you said today_

_But you can cry if you want_

Eventually, Zuko stopped. He sat up, and Kellie gave a reassuring smile.

"Better?" Zuko nodded.

"I'm sorry about my mom. She didn't know."

"That's ok." Zuko stood up. And held his hand out. Kellie took it and he hoisted her up.

"Well, we better get back to your house and get packing. Cause we're leaving for that Wenatchee place in a few hours, right?" Kellie nodded, then grinned.

"Race ya home." Zuko returned her grin.

"You're on." And Zuko won.

* * *

Zuko looked around in awe as they walked into the lobby of the Red Lion Hotel in Wenatchee.

Her mother checked them in, then told Kellie she had been given a separate room.

"Why?"

"Kellie, I've been given 5 pay raises in the past 2 months. I'm just using them to my fullest advantage." Kellie nodded. And walked into the elevator with Zuko following.

Zuko panicked when the door closed and they started to go up.

"Calm down. We're on the fifth floor up. And the door will open in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

The door opened, and it revealed the fifth floor hallway.

"0." Kellie stepped out, and Zuko looked around. When Zuko noticed that Kellie wasn't at his side anymore but already entering her room, Zuko ran after her. Kellie's mother had explained how to use the key card to get into his room, so Zuko slid the card into the slot, then back out, and the door opened. Inside, Kellie was sitting on a bed, getting settled in, when she saw Zuko enter. She screamed.

"How'd you get in here?" Zuko grinned.

"I guess we're sharing a room." Kellie's eyes got wide, then she ran next door to her mother's room, and banged on the door.

"MOM! MOM, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Zuko leaned against the doorframe of his and Kellie's room with a grin on his face. He couldn't wait to hear the answer to this problem.

Her mother walked out of her room, to see her daughter fuming in front of it.

"What's the matter?" Zuko swore steam was going to come out of Kellie's ears, she was so mad.

"You know very well what's the matter, you gave me and Zuko a room on purpose, and I want to know why." Kellie hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." And Kellie would of continued to scream, but her mother closed the door on her face, and hollered from behind the safety of her door,

"See you guys in the morning!" Kellie stomped back into her room, with Zuko smirking behind her.

That's when Kellie noticed that there was only one bed.

"MOM! YOU BETTER STAY IN YOUR ROOM! CAUSE TOMORROW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kellie threw herself into a chair, and glared at Zuko.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you. I'll be drinking poison like it was water before I share a bed with you." Kellie hissed.

"Well then, where are you suppose to sleep?" Zuko asked, and tilted his head.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Zuko shook his head at Kellie's idea

"No. Ladies aren't suppose to sleep on the floor. I forbid it."

"Fine then, YOU can sleep on the floor." Zuko shook his head at this idea.

"Sorry. But I have a sore back from my armor, and there's a chance it might break if I sleep on the floor." If looks could kill, Zuko would have been dead the moment he had stepped into the room.

Kellie looked miserable, but she was forced to give in.

At nine that night, Kellie climbed into bed. She turned off the light, and Zuko stayed awake, reading a book. Using his firebending for a small night light. Soon, Kellie fell asleep. At 10, an hour later, Zuko also climbed into bed.

* * *

_Ha! Like it? I'm sorry, but I'm not the world's greatest at fluff. So u gotta give me time, cuz these 2 will b 2gether, eventually._

_Here r sum sneak peeks at future chapters:_

There was two weeks before Homecoming, and all Kellie's friends had dates. Except Kellie.

One day, they were all gathered outside Kellie's locker, talking about their dates, when Kellie slammed her locker closed, and whirled around to face them.

"Yes! Good for you! Good for all of you! Go to Homecoming! Have fun with your dates! Dance to suckish music! See if I care!" And Kellie stormed out the front door to the High School. Along the way, she passed Zuko. He looked at her friends.

"What's wrong with Kellie?"

* * *

_and here's 1 more:_

Kellie couldn't believe that she actually had a date for the Homecoming dance. But the thing was, it was a blind date. She had received a mysterious note saying for her to be ready on the night of Homecoming, and here she sat, in a dress, wondering of 2 things:

Who was Zuko's date? He had said he was going.

Who was taking her?

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Kellie went to answer it. She knew it was her date. She opened the door, and couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

_Okey dokey! I'll leave ya hanging! _

_Lopchop: OMG! I can't believe it! I haven't talked 2 u 4 so long! I'm sry bout my other stories, been so caught up here, I've totally 4gotten bout my others! And I'm sry, but I won't continue those stories. Least not over there. I mite continue them here, we'll just have 2 wait and c. oo, and Athena is the Roman Goddess of Love. Just 2 let ya know._

_LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! Lol._

_Zukoscute2_


	9. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR 

_In 2day's chapter: Zuko and Kellie have some bad dreams. And they both get a bad wake up call afterwards.

* * *

_

Chapter 9: The Morning After

_Kellie stood in the middle of darkness._

"_Hello?" Kellie called. No answer. _

"_Is anyone out there?" Kellie called. Still no answer. Kellie started to get nervous. When Zuko appeared out of the darkness. He walked up to Kellie, and wrapped his arms around her. Kellie didn't do anything. She just enjoyed his company. When she saw a dagger glitter in the darkness. She tried to call out. To warn Zuko. But she couldn't speak. The dagger was thrown. Kellie tried to swing Zuko around, so it would hit her, and not Zuko, but she couldn't move. The dagger went straight through Zuko's heart. Zuko let go of Kellie and fell into the darkness. Just as Kellie lost sight of him, she heard a voice laugh. It sounded so familiar, but she couldn't remember who it was. All she could do was watch as Zuko fell into the eternal darkness…

* * *

_

_Zuko stood in the middle of darkness._

"_Hello?" Zuko called. No answer._

"_Is anyone out there?" Zuko called. Still no answer. Zuko started to get nervous. When Kellie appeared out of the darkness. She walked up to Zuko, and wrapped her arms around him. Zuko didn't do anything. He just enjoyed her company. When he saw a girl with a dagger in the darkness. It was Whitney. He tried to call out. To warn Kellie. But he couldn't speak. The dagger was thrown. Zuko tried to swing Kellie around, so it would hit him, and not Kellie, but he couldn't move. The dagger went straight through Kellie's heart. Kellie let go of Zuko and fell into the darkness. Just as Zuko lost sight of her, he heard Whitney laugh. He wanted to kill Whitney. But all he could do was watch as Kellie fell into the eternal darkness…

* * *

_

Kellie gritted her teeth as she woke up from a dream. It had been horrible. And about Zuko.

_Heh. No wonder it was so bad. It was about Zuko._

Kellie grinned at her joke. She didn't open her eyes. She was very warm and comfy.

_Wait a minute. These beds aren't warm. They're frickin cold and so are the rooms! And these beds aren't comfy either. Maybe we got nice beds, and mom turned on the air conditioner._

_Hold on. Mom's in the next room, and I'm sharing a room with…_

Kellie dared to open her eyes. She screamed and rolled out of bed. She landed on the ground with an 'oof'. Kellie backed away from the bed. She got up and stared at the figure still sleeping. Zuko had had his arms around her waist, and his chin on top of her head. Kellie shuddered, and decided to take a shower.

Kellie scrubbed until she almost bled. After what Zuko had been doing, Kellie had felt rather dirty, although other 14-year-old girls would want to have been in her position. But Kellie hated it, after all, she knew the truth about Zuko…

Kellie got into dry clothes, and walked over to the bed and stared at Zuko. She gritted her teeth, then got a stream of water out of the sink. She dropped it on Zuko's head.

Zuko woke up with a start, to see an angry Kellie glaring at him.

"What?" Kellie's left eye began to twitch.

"You were holding me." She hissed.

"And you didn't like it?"

Kellie placed her hands on the foot of the bed, and her glare got more and more deadly.

"Two years ago, I might of liked it. But after what you did, it feels like an eternal imprisonment at Hell.

Zuko just sighed. Making her happy wasn't going to be easy.

_But no one said it would be.

* * *

_

_Ok. I'll update l8r._

_Zukoscute2_


	10. Swimming and Shopping

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR 

_Ok. I'm tired cuz I just finished both my paper route and piano lessons. So I don't have the patience 2 reply 2 everybody. So I'll kinda talk about wut ppl talked about in their replies, just not give credit. (2 most)_

_Sum1 said they didn't like sneak peeks. Fine by me. I don't plan 2 do them often anyways. Not very good with them._

_Dang it. I can't remember them all. So be it. I need 2 talk with lopchop mainly anyways._

_Lopchop: I'm sry! But it wuz unexpected. This is wut happens 2 me and websites. I find a better 1, and I totally 4get 2 go 2 the others. As soon as I do this story and 1 more, I promise 2 re-do Half and Half. And there would be a little Flame-Zuko. Just like there would b a little Sierra-Zuko. But just 2 spoil ya, there would always b sum Flame-Sokka or Sierra-Sokka. And re-do Grasping A Dream. But more importantly, Half and Half. I will make sure 2 do those stories. Just start praying that I don't find another neat website b4 I finish Half and Half. And that other story. It's called Broken Promises. It's about Zuko, and an Elf…_

_Oo, and sum1 replied 2 my other story, (Invincible) saying I should do a sequel with Kellie falling 4 Aang. And sry person, but I will never do that. I only put Aang in there 2 make seem a little sad. But in truth, I think Aang is just real neat. Not real cute. I support ZukoxMe. Or ZukoxKatara. Maybe SokkaxZula. But nothing else. I think._

_Get 2 the story already!

* * *

_

Chapter 10: Swimming And Shopping

The rest of the morning went quietly. Zuko tried to stay on Kellie's good side. Which, was surprisingly easy. Just as long as he didn't speak. But that didn't stop him from thinking. Primarily about his dream.

Why did Whitney do that? 

Zuko thought back to when he had first met Whitney.

"Listen you two, I don't care how she met Zuko. Zuko's mine, got it?" 

Zuko shuddered. What if Whitney succeeded?

"What are you shivering about? You shouldn't shiver unless it's below zero, considering you're a firebender." Kellie stared at him, and Zuko stared at her. She had on a swimsuit, and a towel wrapped around her waist. Zuko snapped out of his trance long enough to answer.

"Oh, um, just thinking about a bad dream." Kellie shrugged, then went downstairs to the pool.

Wonder what he dreamed about? 

_Who knows. Considering how he's such a freak, there are quite a few possibilities._

_Yah. Well he could easily think the same of you._

_True._

_Maybe it was like my dream?_

_Who knows._

_I have a feeling he had the same dream, only backwards._

_That would be just creepy._

Kellie stopped thinking and took off the towel around her waist and waded into the pool. She remembered swimming in the exact same pool, last year.

* * *

Zuko sat on the bed, thinking of his dream. He feared that his dream was a prediction. That Whitney would try to get rid of Kellie just to get to him. And only the Fire Gods knew what would happen after that.

_If she kills Kellie, then let a knife go straight through my heart, so I can be with her in the after-life._

Zuko sighed, and decided to go down to the pool. Lucky, Kellie had found Zuko a pair of swimming trunks. He changed, then went down to where Kellie was.

* * *

Kellie was trying as hard as her heart would allow her to, at the butterfly stroke. The only stroke Kellie couldn't do with flying colors, or something pretty darn close. Which was the reason why she still was at level 5 in swim lessons.

That's a humiliating secret.

Eventually, Kellie had to stop. Otherwise, she swore her heart would pump it's way through her ribcage.

As soon as Kellie's breathing regulared, she started to crawl stroke from end to end of the pool, not knowing she was being watched.

* * *

Zuko watched in awe as Kellie swam from end to end of the pool with grace, a lot better than himself.

He got in and shivered, now why did he decide to come down here?

_Cause Kellie's here. And in a swimsuit._

_SHUT UP!_

Kellie turned the other way, and swam once more. Oblivious to the fact that Zuko was also here.

Zuko put his arm on the railing, so when Kellie came back, she would grab Zuko's wrist instead of the railing.

And that's what happened, except, Zuko didn't know Kellie couldn't swim in a straight line.

So instead of grabbing his wrist, Kellie grabbed Zuko's elbow. Her face came out of the water, she screamed, and yanked her hand off Zuko's elbow.

"Why did you do that?" Kellie asked with wide eyes. Zuko just shrugged.

"I dunno." Then he pulled her into a hug and grinned. Kellie slid out his arms with ease.

"C'mon. My mom will be wondering where we are before to long. And if we tell her where she was, the after effect won't be pretty." Kellie pushed herself over the railing of the pool, wrapped her towel around her waist, then walked back to her room. Zuko followed suit.

* * *

"Oh, come on! Just try it on!" Kellie held up a Jimi Hendrix shirt in front of Zuko's face. He just shoved it away. But Kellie would not be defeated. It was black, after all. And Zuko looked just great in black.

"Please?" And Kellie gave a puppy dog pout.

"No. And that's final." Zuko said. He hadn't even heard of the guy.

"What if, you at least try it on, I give you something in return?" Zuko turned his head. They were in a store called J.C Pennys.

"A kiss?"

"I won't go as far as that. A hug?" Zuko nodded in agreement. She hugged him, he try on the shirt. If he liked it, they would buy it.

Kellie walked forward, then wrapped her arms around him. Zuko did the same. Then released her. Kellie stepped back, and shuddered.

"I honestly wish for some disinfectant."

Then Kellie tossed the black Jimi Hendrix shirt at Zuko. He walked into the Men's Changing Rooms, and came out a second later. He looked hot. A little literally.

"Is it bad?" Kellie had to bring herself not to say something like 'nice' again.

"It's, very nice. Very, VERY, nice." Zuko smiled.

Or maybe, making Kellie happy again won't be too hard after all.

"Well, what have you gotten?" Kellie smiled at Zuko's question.

"That's for me to know, and for you to just wait and find out." Zuko huffed, then followed Kellie to the cashier.

Zuko looked at the bundle in his arms, and his thoughts flowed back to his uncle.

_What would uncle think of me if he saw me now?

* * *

_

_Otay! Here's a feeble attempt at behind the scenes:_

Kellie: You made me sleep with him! That's not in the contract!

Director: Really? Did you check?

Kellie: Yah. Here. Right, HEY! THIS WAS WRITTEN BY AJ!

-AJ slinks off.-

Kellie: **AJ! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!**

AJ: Ok. I fixed Kellie's contract. Now where's my 50?

Zuko: Here you go. –hands AJ a fifty dollar bill.-

-Kellie suddenly bursts into the room.-

Kellie: YOU PAID HIM TO DO THIS? YOU PERVERT! I QUIT!

Director: Someone, get Kellie back here. She needs another pay raise if we're going to keep her.

* * *

_Like it? And the story? _

_LIKE, PEACE MAN! (LONG LIVE HIPPIES!)_

_Zukoscute2_


	11. Paper Routes and Diaries

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR 

_Dang it! I had piano lessons 2day and couldn't find my piano books! And, the most ANNOYING part of it is, my brother had them! He just called half an hour ago telling me that! OOOOO! I WANT 2 KILL HIM SO BAD!_

_Uhhhh, sry bout that! _

_In 2day's chapter: 2 Zuko's surprise, Kellie has a job. 1 that's meant 4 kids and kids only. And 1 day, while Kellie's out doing her job, Zuko finds a book. 1 that tells him what Kellie is currently feeling about him.

* * *

_

Chapter 11: Paper Routes and Diaries

Kellie folded her new school clothes and put them into separate drawers, meant for shirts, socks, and pants. Zuko was in his (or Kellie's brother's old) room, doing the same thing.

Kellie climbed onto her bunk, and sighed. She turned on her cd player and listened to The Who. The familiar sounds of Behind Blue Eyes(yes, I know that sounds like a song Kelly Clarkson wrote, but it's different. The Who wrote this song in the 70's. And I'm sure Kelly didn't write her song until AFTER she was born. And u better get that!)

The song was so sad, about a man who was no longer trusted by the community, and how he said no one knew what it was like to be him. Knew what it was like behind his eyes.

_If only Pete Townshend had called it, Behind Green Eyes. Why isn't there a song that can truly express me? And with a title that suits me? Well, this song is the closest thing I got to that, right now._

To Kellie, there was no true happiness in her life. Just pain, humiliation, and her own form of suffering.

_And Zuko's apart of it.

* * *

_

Zuko wandered around the house. Where was Kellie? He hadn't seen her for fifteen minutes, which is weird.

"Excuse me, but do you where Kellie is?" Zuko asked her mother.

"Yah. She's doing her paper route. She'll be finished by 5:30. I can guarantee." Zuko nodded his thanks, then went back to Kellie's room. She allowed him in there, but always kept the door open.(for obvious reasons, if u catch my bad drift… -shudders-)

Staring around her room, Zuko realized there were many secrets he hadn't explored in Kellie's room. So he immediately started digging through drawers and cupboards, searching for anything interesting. He found Katara's necklace, and pocketed it.

_I'll give it back to the Water Tribe girl if I ever get back home._

Zuko sat down in front of Kellie's computer, and noticed a drawer. He pulled it open, and lo! He found what must be Kellie's diary. He knew it was rude to read a girl's diary, but curiosity won over him. He started fingering through the pages, looking for anything juicy.

Then, he spotted his name. He read the entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I just got back from Wenatchee. I got some nice stuff there, but that's beside the point of this entry. I haven't mentioned this, but Zuko is here. And he came with us. My mom gave me and Zuko a room together, alone, with one bed, and I know she did it on purpose. I'm gonna kill her. But, it was so warm. I guess I liked it. Wait, does that mean-_

"WHAT, may I ask, are you doing with my diary?" A deadly voice hissed. Zuko looked up, and saw Kellie, with news ink smeared across her forehead, and a paper bag slung on one shoulder, glaring daggers at him from the doorway to her room.

"Kellie! I-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! AND GIVE ME THAT!" Kellie screamed, and yanked her diary from Zuko. Zuko ran out of her room, into his, and closed the door.

_You moron! You KNOW you're not suppose to read a girl's diary! Especially after Zula caught you reading hers!

* * *

_

Kellie put her diary back in the drawer. How much did Zuko know?

_Note to self: Erase entry, and never write big secrets in places Zuko WILL find them.

* * *

_

_LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

_Zukoscute2_


	12. First Day

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Firegurl107: yah, haha. Zuko read her diary. _

_Lopchop: yah. I 2 wonder wut havesomefun is doing. Mayb 1 of us should go back there and tell them we've moved 2 just so we can talk again. And it's nice talking 2 u again 2.yah, I stopped using the INSANITY deal, but I use it from time 2 time. But the hippy thing is mine! No1 use it! It's a Zukoscute2 copyright!_

_In 2day's chapter: o no! it's the first day of skool! How will Kellie and Zuko survive this?_

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 12: First Day

Kellie groaned she heard the sound of her alarm wake her up.

_Oh crap, I only do that if it's… _

Kellie looked at her calendar, and sure enough, that day had '1st day of skool!' written on it. Kellie slid out of her bunk, and turned off her alarm. It drove her crazy. It used a Beethoven song for an alarm. As soon as her alarm was off, Kellie slugged downstairs for her breakfast.

* * *

"VAKE UP! VAKE UP!" Kellie yelled as she shook Zuko awake.

"Go away. We're not doing anything today, anyways." He muttered through his pillow. Kellie stopped shaking Zuko, and stared at him for a minute.

"No! Get out of bed! School starts in a hour, and you're going to make us both late if you stay in bed any longer!" Kellie yelled then went back to shaking Zuko and her wake up call.

"VAKE UP! VAKE UP! VAKE UP, ALREADY! YOU LAZAY BOY!" Kellie yelled with an accent. Zuko got annoyed after 30 seconds of this, and got out of bed. Kellie screamed in pleasure, and raced downstairs. Zuko's breakfast was cold cereal, and his shower was going and his clothes for the day, laid on his bed. When Zuko wondered who did all this, Kellie appeared at his door.

"I did all that, just to make things go faster."

"Why?"

"Cause, if you did all of it on your own, we would both be late, and I wouldn't be able to show you around school."

"Oh."

Ten minutes later, Zuko and Kellie walked out of the house, and down the street.

"Why aren't we going in one of your parents cars?" Zuko queried.

"Well, the high school is only a ten minute walk away. Plus, I like the feeling of cold, crisp air on my face." Zuko sneered at this. Firebenders hate the cold. (don't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.)

* * *

Zuko looked at the high school with slight awe. It was very big, and there were hundreds of people, all his age, surrounding him. Kellie spotted someone in the crowd, and ran to them. Zuko had a hard time keeping up, was it just him, or was the crowd getting tighter?

He found Kellie talking to a bunch of girls her age, and among them, Whiteny. Zuko flinched at the sight of her. He hadn't forgotten his dream, or their first encounter.

_"Listen, you two. I don't care how Kellie met Zuko. Zuko's mine, got it?" _

Kellie suddenly remembered Zuko, and told her friends she needed to help get him acquainted with the school. They all began to giggle, and said, 'Uhuh,' Kellie blushed, and walked away with Zuko following.

"Have fun with your boyfriend, Kelso!" One girl, with strawberry-blonde hair called. Kellie blushed even more, and walked faster to the front doors to the school.

"What's the matter, Tutu? Afraid of having people claim I'm your boyfriend? You should be proud, Tutu, to have the Prince of a Nation dating you." Zuko smirked at his comment. Kellie whirled around, daggers of poison in her glare.

"Listen,_ Scarface_, you don't call me Tutu, and you'll be lucky if I call you my friend!" Zuko glared at her, and she entered the office, since they had finally gotten into the school.

Kellie got Zuko's schedule, and she examined it with hers.

"Weird, we got all the same classes, at all the same times!" Zuko grinned in his mind, that would make it easier to watch her.

Watch for what? 

_See if she flirts with any guys._

_Celia and Cheyenne said she treated boys icy, like you. You should know she wouldn't flirt!_

_Still._

Their classes consisted of Algebra, Biology, Spanish, Art, Computers,( Zuko had a hard time with this class) Chemistry, and World Studies. It was a boring day. And it consisted of girls, even _seniors_, flirting with Zuko. Kellie just sat back, watched this, and gritted her teeth when she saw Emily Hudson come up to talk to Zuko. It wasn't necessarily because she was jealous, but just because she hated Emily. At least that's what was going in Kellie's mind.

When Emily came up to Zuko, he looked over at Kellie, and saw her gritting her teeth.

_Ha! Kellie's jealous! _

Just to drive her crazy, Zuko started to flirt right back to Emily. Kellie's teeth were so clenched, Zuko thought they would crack.

Kellie grabbed Zuko by the arm and led him out of the school, the final bell had just rang.

All the girls who had flirted hung their heads in defeat, seeing that Zuko was already taken.

"What was that all about?" Zuko asked as Kellie led him across the parking lot and to the road.

"I hate all those girls." Was Kellie's only answer.

"Why?"

"I just do."

"I doubt it, I think it's cause you're jeal-" Kellie turned to face him.

"Jealous? What would I be jealous about?"

"That I was talking to lots of other girls." Kellie sneered, then turned and continued to march home.

"I'm not jealous of any of them! They're all freaks." But deep down, a faint voice whispered.

_Actually, you are.

* * *

_

_Like it? Hope ya'll do._

_LONG LIVE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	13. Goddess of Love

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Not much 2 say, cept I'm writin this b4 skool.

* * *

_

Chapter 13: Goddess of Love

_This chapter is based on the song, Athena, by The Who._

Kellie growled as she threw her book bad onto her bunk.

"Only second day, and I'm already being loaded with homework," she muttered.

Kellie rummaged through her bag, and pulled out her Algebra book. She sat down against her bunk, and began. She was about to turn on her stereo to help her concentrate, when Zuko popped his head in.

"Uh, Kellie,"

"Hmm?"

"I finished my homework in Biology, can you check it over?" Kellie nodded. She was an expert in English, and in many fields of Science. She had finished her Biology homework in class.

With Kellie gone to make sure Zuko had listed the Elements( no, not like Air, Water, Earth and fire, more like, Hydrogen, that stuff.) correctly, Zuko looked at her stereo. He saw how Kellie turned it on, and how she avoided using the 4 button.

Zuko grinned, there was probably a secret within the fourth cd that she didn't want Zuko to know about. He pressed the on button, then 4. It went into strange music with stranger lyrics.

_Athena, I had no idea how much I'd need her _

_In peaceful times I hold her close and I feed her_

_My heart starts palpitating when I think my guess was wrong_

_But I think I'll get along_

_She's just a girl-she's a bomb_

_Athena, all I ever want to do is please her_

_My life has been so settled and she's the reason_

_Just one word from her and my troubles are long gone_

_But I think I'll get along_

_She's just a girl-she's bomb_

_Just a girl just a girl_

_Just a girl just a girl_

_Just a girl just a girl_

_She's just a girl_

_Athena, my heart felt like a shattered glass in an acid bath_

_I felt like one of those flattened ants you find on a crazy path_

_I'd have topped myself to give her time she didn't need to ask_

_Was I a suicidal psychopath? _

_She's just a girl-she's a bomb_

_Consumed, there was a beautiful white horse on a dream stage_

_He had a snake the size of a sewer pipe living in his rib cage_

_I felt like a pickled priest who was being flambed_

_You were a requisitioned blondie_

_She's just a girl-she's a bomb_

_I'm happy, I'm ecstatic_

_Just a girl just a girl_

_Just a girl just a girl_

_Just a girl just a girl_

_She's just a girl_

_Look into the face of a child_

_Measure how long you smiled_

_Before the memory claimed_

_How long would children remain_

_How long would children remain_

_Athena, you picked me up by my lapels and screamed "leave her"_

_It felt like waking up in Heaven on an empty meter_

_And now you're stuck with a castrated leader_

_And I hate the creep, I didn't mean that_

_She's a bomb_

_I just said it_

_She's a bomb_

_I didn't mean that, please_

_She's a bomb_

_Athena, I had no idea how much I need her_

_My life's been so settled and she's the reason_

_Just one word from her and my troubles are long gone_

_But I get along_

_She's just a girl, she's a bomb_

_She's just a girl, she's a bomb_

Zuko sighed. Whoever those people were singing about, that Athena seemed just like Kellie. At least to him.

"Zuko, you did everything fine. And, if you're so interested in the Greek gods, I'm sure we can find you a Greek history class." Zuko looked up, Kellie was back.

"I like that song."

"Yah. The Who did a good job on it."

"I think I'll name my daughter that."Kellie grinned.

"Well, that'll be an interesting name."

"How come?"

"Cause Athena is the Greek goddess of Love."

_

* * *

_

_Ta da! Ok, I probably messed up my Greek and Roman mythology in this chapter, but bear with me._

_Lopchop: first, go 2 log in. once u reach that page, there will b a menu on the left. click on stories. on the top rigth forner of that page r sum links. explore those, and u'll figure out how 2 post the story. just explore!_

_LONG LIVE HIPPIES!  
INSANITY AT ITS FINEST _

Zukoscute2


	14. Halloween's Demon

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Lopchop: word manager simply means go 2 microsoft word, type your story, (with the disclaimer, don't want 2 get sued, now do we?) save it into your documents, go back 2 go 2 documents, at the bottom of the page, fill out the form ( browse means go 2 your menu filled with folders. Including my documents, allowing you 2 get 2 your story) click send, go 2 stories, click new story, and it all goes smoothly from there. Make sure you agree 2 the guidelines also!_

_Tired. And lopchop, sry if those instructions don't make much sense, I've never been good at explaining things. Which is y I'd make a horrible teacher._

_Get 2 the story!

* * *

_

Chapter 14: Halloween's Demon

Kellie sighed as she lay in bed that night. After Zuko had heard Athena, he had been acting a little strange. Kellie shook it off, and went to sleep. But words haunted her dreams.

_The stones are crumbling, the ice is melting.

* * *

_

Weeks flew by, and soon, it was Halloween. Zuko understood that orange and black were the high school's mascot colors, but didn't understand why in October those colors were emphasized.

"Zuko, it's Halloween! A time of demons, goblins, ghouls, and witchcraft! This is one of my favorite holidays, because all the little devils come out of hiding for one night, and reak their havoc." Kellie explained with an evil grin. Zuko took a step back, and shuddered.

_Guess Kellie's one of those devils.

* * *

_

After that, Kellie seemed to be making many trips to the store, and hiding in her room. There was a sign on her door that read:

WARNING:  
DO NOT ENTER  
THOSE WHO DO NOT OBEY WILL SUFFER!

Also. And when this sign was hanging, there was a light smell of gas and there was timber wood lining the door. Zuko understood, whoever entered would get a fireball with twice as deadliness because of the oil and dry wood.

* * *

Rumors flew around school of Abby's big Halloween Masquerade party. Anyone who got invited was obviously among the coolest kids in school. And Zuko was invited.

When people heard that Zuko was going, others (mainly girls) tried to bribe Abby into giving them an invitation. No one succeeded in this act.

But Zuko never heard if Kellie was going. Whenever he asked, she would simply say:

"I'll be joining the ghouls in the festivities."

Zuko honestly hoped to the Fire Gods above that after Halloween, Kellie wouldn't end up sitting in a cell downtown.

* * *

Finally, it was October 31st, and the day of the party. After much pleading, Kellie finally agreed to help Zuko finish his costume, since she wasn't going to the party.

Surprisingly, Zuko was going as a gladiator. He had made an exact replica from their History book. Kellie was impressed. Apparently, soldiers COULD sew!

He just needed help making the helmet that would be his mask. Kellie designed it, made it, painted it, and fitted it so it would hide Zuko's scar and most of his face. She did an excellent job.

Zuko thanked Kellie a lot, nodded to her show more of his gratitude, then said something that was not a thank you.

"I honestly wish you could go to the party too." Kellie looked at him with sadness, and whispered:

"So do I Zuko, so do I."

* * *

After that, Kellie's sign went up on her door, and Kellie disappeared into her own world once more.

Since the party was till 10, Zuko slept for the rest of the afternoon, so he didn't notice when Kellie finally left, plastic bag in hand.

* * *

It was 6:30 when Zuko woke up, half an hour before the party. Zuko quickly changed into his gladiator costume, and Kellie's father drove to Abby's.

"Um, sir, do you know where Kellie went?" Zuko asked as they neared Abby's house, and the party.

"Nope." Was his answer. Which was a lie.

* * *

Zuko looked around as he entered the party room. There was music pumping, people dancing, and girls staring at the hot gladiator that was Zuko.

Well, except one girl. She was standing next to the punch bowl, being as silent as a mouse. Boys watched her from afar, with awe, and so did Zuko.

She was wearing a tank top and pants that, at the edges, looked like flames. She had wings, that looked as if they belonged to an angel, except that they were painted black. Zuko knew that fabric paint hided the white. She also had a belt, that held a devil's pitch-fork, and her mask was glittering black. It went down to her mouth in points, and went up at the top into horns. The outfit was mainly black, with crimson accenting it in just the right places.

When Zuko walked up to the other boys gaping at the mysterious girl to ask if they knew her name, they gave an odd reply.

"Her name? She's Halloween's Demon." Zuko tilted his head in confusion.

"No, her real name." They all looked at each other.

"No one knows. A few other boys asked her, but she called herself Halloween's Demon, and when one guy got persistent, she took him outside. And when they came back, they guy's mask was backwards and he was limping real bad." One said. Zuko nodded. Then went back to staring at the girl.

Eventually, Zuko tried the jealousy trick, by dancing slow songs with other girls right in front of Halloween's Demon. She just remained emotionless, and held a stony face.

Zuko finally gave in. He had to know her name! He walked up behind her. Zuko got his fingers entangled in her auburn and black streaked hair. She whirled around, and she glared at him.

"What do you want? My phone number, like the rest of those half-wits?" Zuko took a deep breath to stop him from losing his temper, then replied.

"No. Just if you would like to dance, and perhaps, if not that, then your name?" Halloween's Demon rolled her eyes. He was just like the rest.

" I turn down your first offer. And my name is," Zuko leaned in, here it comes!

"Halloween's Demon." Zuko slapped his forehead so hard, his helmet almost came off.

_You moron! You should have known! She's not telling who she really is to anyone, so why should she tell you? For all she knows, you're just some guy wearing a gladiator costume!_

So after that, Zuko avoided the mysterious and demonic girl. But, soon it was almost ten, and Abby made an announcement.

"Last dance before you all go home! Everyone grab a partner! And I mean you too, Halloween's Demon!" And Abby nodded to the girl in black.

Many girls immediately targeted Zuko, while boys targeted Halloween's Demon. But they both turned all the others down. They seemed to be making their ways toward the other.

Then, they were face-to-face. Zuko just couldn't seem to ask, so Demon did for him.

"Would you like to dance with a Demon, my fine gladiator?" She asked, smugly. Zuko reached out his hand.

"It would be my honor." Demon took his hand. Once Abby saw that everyone had a partner, the music started.

As Abby whirled around with her partner, she noticed that the boy in the gladiator outfit was dancing with Halloween's Demon. Abby smirked, she was the only one who knew who was behind the Demon's mask.

_It's about time they danced.

* * *

_

Zuko felt like he was on clouds as he danced with the girl who was for the moment, his Demon.

"So, now would you care to tell me your real name?" Demon smirked.

"Ok. My name, my REAL name is," but she never got the chance to say it, for the music stopped, and Abby said it was time to take off the masks and reveal your dance partners.

Zuko took off his helmet, and people began to grin at each other as they saw who each other was. But soon, people started looking around, for Halloween's Demon. They still didn't know, and for many, never would.

* * *

Demon had slipped out of Zuko's arms when the music stopped and everyone's attention was somewhere else. She saw her mother waiting for her, slipped into the car, and the drove off before anyone else left.

"So, how was the dance?" Demon's mother asked. She smirked from the safety of her mask.

"Better than I expected."

* * *

Zuko sighed as he leaned back in Kellie's father's old rig.

"So, Zuko, how was the party? Dance with any cute ladies?" Zuko smiled as he thought back to Halloween's Demon. He may never see her again. Never know her true identity, but he didn't care.

"Yah. I danced with the world's prettiest demon."

* * *

Zuko slowly slugged up the stairs to his room. He was now extremely tired, after one hectic night. Kellie's mother said Kellie had just gotten home a few minutes ago, and had fallen to sleep. Zuko walked into her room to say goodnight, but stopped, with a gentle gasp.

Kellie's lava lamp illuminated her face as she slept peacefully on her bunk, but it illuminated more. It made the glittering black mask with horns and points at her mouth shimmer with Halloween darkness. Zuko smiled, and as he closed the door, he whispered:

"Goodnight, Halloween's Demon."

* * *

As Zuko entered the realm of dreams that night, he thought he heard a witch cackle her witchy laugh.

* * *

_TA DAAAA! Like it? This is a really neat chapter!_

_LONG LIVE HIPPIES!  
INSANITY AT ITS FINEST _

Zukoscute2


	15. Sleepovers Are Fun!

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. But sumday, I WILL have something of it! Besides these fan fiction stories! MARK MY WORDS!

_In 2day's chapter: Kellie has some friends over. And Zuko crashes the party.

* * *

_

Chapter 15: Sleepovers Are Fun!

After Zuko found out that it was Kellie behind Halloween's Demon's mask, he began to take things cautiously. After all, one boy who had tried to find out who she really had almost gotten a broken leg.

But that had been for one week, now something else was going down.

* * *

For weeks, Kellie had been cleaning up the house, and screaming at Zuko when he made it dirty again.

"Zuko, you can keep your room as filthy as you want, but the rest of the house MUST STAY SPOTLESS!" Kellie screamed on Thrusday, a few days after Halloween.

Then, on Friday, Kellie seemed to be full of energy and excitement. Zuko had never seen her like this, and quite frankly, he was scared by her hyper-activeness.

"Uh, sir, any particular reason why Kellie's like this?" Zuko asked her father before school that Friday. He looked at his daughter, then back at Zuko.

"Kid, you stay in your room from 4 this afternoon till noon tomorrow, and you'll great fully never know." Her father warned. Zuko gulped.

* * *

School wasn't any better. Kellie could just barely keep herself from staying still. And at lunch, Zuko got abandoned by Kellie so she could eat with her friends. Zuko had to eat with the skaters.

"So, Zuko, you with Kellie over there?" One boy, Pat, asked, and nodded to Kellie, talking and squealing excitedly with her friends.

"I'm trying," was Zuko's reply. Pat, and some of his friends started to smirk.

"Well, buddy, you got some interesting taste. Not too bad, she's got a great figure, I wonder what she's like in bed?"

(A/N: Ephrata has a high rating for drugs, and _other stuff._ We have a good school district, just not some of the best students. It's sick.)

Zuko got enraged by this comment. He hit the boy, Kamron who had said this, square in the jaw. There was a crunch. Kamron got up, and held a hand to his jaw. There was blood oozing out of his mouth.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked up. Kellie ran over to Zuko and grabbed his arm, preventing him from hitting Kamron again.

"Zuko! What are you doing?" Kellie asked with wide, fearful eyes. Zuko looked back at the bleeding boy with hate.

"That boy is disrespectful. He needs to learn some respect." Kellie shook her head.

"I hate him too, Zuko. But violence isn't the answer." Quiet tears started to run down her cheeks. Zuko didn't take notice. Instead, he tried to hit Kamron again.

But Kellie wouldn't let him. She clung to his arm, and dragged him back. Zuko looked to her and yelled.

"Let me go! I need to teach him respect!" Kellie shook her head and clung harder. Just to make him calm down, and not caring what people who saw would think, Kellie went to Zuko's shoulders and started to massage them. Zuko melted beneath her touch, people all around gasped, and the principal, Mr. Martell, came rushing to the scene with a security guard.

Mr. Martell took one look around the cafeteria, and glared at Zuko. He was normally a nice man, but do something wrong and he was sure to be harsh.

"Young man, come with me." Mr. Martell nodded to Zuko.

"You come too, Kellie. You seem to be the reason why he calmed down." Kellie gulped, and followed Zuko and her former elementary school principal.

When they reached his office, Mr. Martell closed the door, told them to take a seat, then did the same. He folded his hands on the desk, and looked at them.

"Young lady, care to tell me what happened to make Mr.,"

"Zuko," Kellie filled in.

"Yes. What made Mr. Zuko hit Kamron back in the cafeteria?" Kellie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, sir. I could tell you, but I would honestly prefer Kellie not to be in the room." Mr. Martell nodded, then looked to Kellie. She understood, and left.

Zuko went into the story of what had happened, then Mr. Martell sighed.

"Thank you for telling me Zuko." Then he continued.

* * *

Kellie was pacing outside the principal's office.

_Zuko's gonna get expelled. I know it. But he always eats with me, why did he sit with _them_? Even if I'm with my friends, he always eats with me.

* * *

_

Zuko suddenly walked out, and Kellie turned to him.

"Well? What happened? Are you getting detention? Suspension? Expulsion? Juvy?" Zuko grinned.

" A pat on the back, a congrats, and one, 30 minute detention." Kellie's mouth fell open into a gape.

"Mr. Martell told me of Kamron's previous principals and what they had to say about him. He said Kamron's had it coming for years. He was proud of what I did, just not to do it again, unless I really need to." Kellie's gape turned into a smirk.

"Zuko, I think you have something going for you in violence." Zuko returned her smirk.

"Yah. I think I do."

* * *

Zuko was sitting on his bed trying to do his Algebra, but couldn't concentrate. All he could think of was Kellie's touch.

_Damn. Her touch is even nicer than two years ago._

_Yah._

_The really nice part about it is, it was a massage. Something meant to make you happy and at peace. And it worked._

_Ok. This is nice and all, but we need to focus on b x q + r._

Zuko grinned, and finally focused on his Algebra homework.

* * *

"Hi guys! How's it been going since 2:45 this afternoon?" Kellie grinned as she greeted her friends at the door, all carrying sleeping bags and pajamas.

"It's been good." One girl, Cassidy, said.

* * *

Zuko growled. Why wouldn't Kellie stop giggling? Zuko looked up at the clock. It said 10:05 P.M. Zuko hauled himself out of the bed, and went to the stairs to yell at Kellie to shut up so he could go to sleep.

When he got there, he saw many girls, among them, Kellie, giggling, and sitting in a tight circle. They all turned to face him.

One hissed at him.

"Hey, this is a girls'-only party. Got it, bud? Leave." All the other girls started to giggle nervously. Except two. One was Kellie, shaking her head. The other, to Zuko's misfortune, was Whitney. She was staring rather sickly at Zuko's bear chest, and Zuko grew uncomfortable under her stare.

"Zuko? Why are you up? You're very tired after your hard day, right? Go to bed." Zuko looked at the girl who had said this. Thank the stars, it had been Kellie. Zuko shook his head, and woke up from his frightening trance.

"Huh? Oh, yes, -fake yawn- I am tired. I should go to bed. Good night, Kellie, girls." And with that, Zuko walked down the hall. Close enough to hear what Kellie and her friends were talking about, but far enough to not be seen.

The girls went back to their game.

"Ok, Kellie it's your turn. Truth or dare?" One girl, Zuko recognized as Celia, asked.

"Truth."

"Oook. Um, on a scale of 1 to 10, how hot do you think the guy who was just here is?" Zuko felt his cheeks get hot with embarrassment.

"1." Zuko's heart fell to the bottom of the blackest, and deepest, pit.

"Oh, come ON Kellie! Look at that body! He's a 100!" Kellie rolled her eyes.

"I wish I could tell you, but I won't." The girls got angry.

"Kellie, what's wrong with you? Ever since you were found outside of town after being missing for 3 months, two years ago, you haven't been the same. What's wrong with you? You don't tell us anything anymore!" Another girl, Cheyenne, complained.

"Shut up! Chey! I don't have to tell you, or anybody else, anything!" Kellie hissed.

"Uhoh. Looks like it's time for Kellie to go ni-nite. She's getting cwanky." Kellie sneered at Cassidy's comment.

"-sigh- Let's try this again. Kellie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up there and kiss Zuko. And make it a good one." Kellie threw a pillow at Celia.

* * *

Zuko smiled.

_Sleepovers are fun._

And with that thought in his head, Zuko went to bed.

* * *

_Hehe. I'll leave this off 2 continue l8r._

_Lopchop: it's basically the same as when u post a new story. Cept after u submit your document, go 2 stories, and click on edit. Then go 2 contents/chapters. There, u can give titles 2 your chapters, and submit your documents to make new chapters._

_Zukoscute2_


	16. Zuko, Meet My Family!

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_ADVERTISEMENTS: I have a 2nd story up and running. Called Broken Promises. I'll just let u figure wut it's about…_

_Oh! And, read Firework13's story: Mightier Than The Sword. It's a great story. Don't worry if it's a sequel, I didn't read the original. But it's got lots of Zu/Ka fluff. And super sad. That's y I luv it, and y I want Firework 2 hurry up and write the next chapter!_

_Otay! On with the story!  
_

_In 2day's chapter: It's Thanksgiving! And Zuko gets to meet the rest of Kellie's family…_

_And I'll hopefully b doing another behind the scenes…

* * *

_

Chapter 16: Zuko, Meet My Family!

A few weeks of November passed, and it was Thanksgiving. As of every other year, Kellie's family was going out to her cousins' house. Where the rest of herfamily would be waiting. Except this time, it wouldn't be the entire family…

"Oh come ON! Zuko! Just wear it! One night, and you'll never have to wear it again!" Kellie pleaded. They were supposed to have been at her cousins' an hour ago.

"No! That shirt's hideous!" Kellie smirked.

"So is your armor, but you don't see me complaining about it." Zuko grumbled, and reluctantly, put the shirt on. It was a blue striped polo shirt, what's not to like?

"I HATE blue!" Zuko muttered. Kellie just smiled.

"Really? Cause I think you look hot in blue." Zuko looked up at Kellie. Her smile seemed sincere enough to trust, but in her eyes, Zuko could tell most of that had been a lie.

_You know, he really IS hot in blue._

_SHUT UP ALREADY! Paul and Shelly already think I'm dating him, I don't need the rest of the Bracht family to think the same! Especially Max and Austin! They're younger than me!_

Kellie's thoughts were like this all the way to her cousins' house.

* * *

In the drive through the country, Zuko saw interesting animals.

"Kellie, what are those?" And he pointed to some animals grazing.

"Those are horses. Sorta like rhinos, but gentler, and less bulky, and considered beautiful."

Zuko smiled, he wanted a horse.

* * *

When Kellie's family (that didn't consist of her brother, because something came up at college) appeared through the basement door, aunts and uncles immediately went into the same routine.

"Hi Kellie! My, you've gotten tall since I last saw you!" Kellie rolled her eyes as she hugged her relatives. Same thing every year.

"Everyone downstairs?" Her Uncle Bob nodded.

"Before you go, Kellie, who's this?" Kellie looked to Zuko, slunk in a corner of the kitchen, trying to disappear.

"That's just Zuko. New friend of mine. Rather shy. Let me show him everyone else, and let's see how he reacts." Kellie dragged Zuko out of the corner, and downstairs, but along the way, she whispered to her Aunt Dana.

"Bring the video camera down there, and watch. This is going to be good, trust me." Dana smiled, and did as her niece asked.

* * *

"HI GUYS!" Kellie bounded through the door that led to the study, where she and her cousins went every year, since the adults hogged the upstairs. Her cousin, Danielle, same age as her brother, screamed. Kellie laughed.

"You scare too easily." Kellie looked down at her cousin.

"Is it just me, or have you-" Danielle glared up at her.

"Don't say it."

"Shrunk since I last saw you?" All Kellie's cousins went into an uproar of laughter. Except Danielle.

"Haha." Danielle glared. Kellie turned her attention to another of her cousins, and wrapped him into a bear hug.

"Hi Erik! I think you've shrunken too." Erik flushed, humiliated. He was two years older than Kellie, and yet she still beat him in a height contest.

Erik's brother, Jens, the only cousin of Kellie's that hadn't beat gotten beat in a height contest by Kellie, had to pry her away from his little brother so he didn't suffocate.

Kellie sighed as she watch her cousin, Clayton, and her younger cousins Max and Austin, as they played a semi-graphic, and violent, video game.

_Max shouldn't be watching that. _

"Oh my God!" Max squealed as Clayton blew the crap out of an enemy on the computer game.

_He's been like this since I was in the sixth grade. He probably was in 2nd. Hard to believe his parents allow him to talk like that. My parents get enraged when I say something like that._

Austin, who was only younger than Kellie by two years, turned around, and was the first one to take notice of Zuko.

"Kellie, who's that?" Everyone, even Kellie, turned to face Zuko. Their attention was on him.

"His name is Zuko. A friend of mine. He's staying with us for a while." Max ran up to her and tugged on her arm with a grin.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kellie gasped, and pulled her arm out of Max's grip.

"No!" And walked over to the free computer. She immediately began to surf the web. She got into a web conversation, and they were laughing hysterically in seconds.

Zuko walked up to Max, and whispered in his ear.

"She's lying. We're going out, she just doesn't like the whole world knowing. So don't tell anyone, got it?" Max nodded, with a giant grin. Max could be trusted, but only for so long.

* * *

Dana smiled. Kellie had been thinking right about video taping what went on in that room.

_So, Kellie has a boyfriend!

* * *

_

After Kellie and Jens had their funny conversation, he walked up to Zuko.

"Listen, buddy. I'm not Aaron, so I can't tell what he would have done. But if you do one thing wrong here, you make Kellie sad, and your life will become a living nightmare, and worse. Until Aaron gets home from college, I'm her big brother." And just to show how much authority Jens had, he held up a fist. Zuko shoved it gently aside.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions of hurting Kellie." He looked at her, now having a conversation with one of Danielle's friends via the Internet, with Danielle screaming to get off. Kellie grinned evilly at her cousin, and wrote something mean to her cousins' friend, which made her claw Kellie away from the screen.

Zuko smiled.

"Cause I'm sorta like a big brother to her too."

* * *

At dinner, Zuko showed how much gluttony he was capable of. He took quite bit of everything, and ate it all at the same speed as Clayton and Jens. And THAT was saying something.

Zuko sighed rather happily as he finished his Thanksgiving meal. He looked at Kellie. She had taken barely anything, and hardly ate anything too. Mainly rolls without butter, and a bit of turkey. At big meals, Kellie never ate much.

Kellie noticed his gaze, and looked at Zuko's plate. She gasped.

"Zuko, how much did you eat?" Zuko grinned.

"I took about three mega-sized helpings of each. And ate it all." Kellie stood up, and clinked her fork with her glass.

"Attention, everyone! Someone has done the impossible! Someone has out-eaten my brother Aaron!" Everyone gaped at Zuko even more then when he had gotten his meal.

No one could out-eat Kellie's brother.

* * *

Zuko looked around the basement frantically. It was a tradition among the children of Kellie's family, at Thanksgiving, to play hide-and-seek. And Zuko wasn't It.

Zuko came into the work-out room, and hid in the closet. As he tried to scoot under a shelf, he grabbed something and yanked it. It moved against him. Zuko looked down and saw he was holding Kellie, flush against his chest. She had already taken this spot.

"Zuko! I found you! You're-" But Max, who had came into the closet, stopped as he saw what was happening. His cousin was being held against the new It.

"Oooh! I'm telling Jens!" Max knew how protective his cousin was over Kellie, and ran to find him.

"MAX! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kellie screamed. She tore herself out of Zuko's grasp, and tore after her cousin.

Zuko sighed sadly, he wanted to hold Kellie again.

* * *

"MAX!" Kellie screamed as she ran down the hall. Max was only a few feet in front of her, but Kellie was older, and faster, she was closing in very quickly…

They were in the den, and Kellie leaped at her cousin. She tackled him to the ground, and slapped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything.

Kellie looked up, and saw relatives looking at them.

"Oh, hi! I was just showing Max how to tackle! Right?" Max, who caught on, nodded. The relatives looked away, and looked at their football game.

Kellie got off the floor, and hauled Max up with her.

"What you just saw, never happened. Got it?" Max nodded, fearful.

* * *

Zuko looked through the darkness and Kellie's cousins, who were playing truth-or-dare.

"Ok, Zuko. You're the last one, then we go to bed. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Erik grinned, he thought of a perfect dare.

"I dare you to, hold Kellie all night." Zuko nodded, and Erik grinned. Kellie, who had fallen asleep 45 minutes ago, didn't notice.

Zuko spooned up behind Kellie, and held her in his arms. He fell asleep very quickly.

Everyone else did, after seeing the sight of their cousin with a boy.

* * *

Everyone slept in that morning, and Max and Austin left while everyone else slept.

So they didn't hear Kellie's screams as she woke up to Zuko holding her. But Max had something better in store.

He couldn't keep the secret Zuko had told him any longer. He yelled it through the car.

"Kellie's dating Zuko!"

* * *

_hehe. Like it? Here's a feeble attempt at behind the scenes._

Kellie: YOU MADE ME SLEEP WITH HIM! WHO PUT THAT THERE!

Jens slinks off. Kellie takes notice.

Kellie: JENS! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

Jens: Ok. I fixed the script. Where's my 100?

Zuko: here you go. –hands Jens a 1 hundred dollar bill. Kellie bursts through the door.-

Kellie: YOU PAID HIM! AGAIN! I QUIT!

Director: Someone, go get Kellie again. How many times is she going to need a pay raise to stay with us?

_Haha._

_LONG LIVE HIPPIES!  
INSANITY AT ITS FINEST _

Zukoscute2


	17. Homecoming Surprises

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_ADVERTISEMENTS: if there's any1 (other than lopchop) still reading my story, then read lopchops. It's called –Sakura, The YuYan Archer- now, I'm not sure about spelling, but it's good. Trust me._

_Lopchop: happy now? I advertised your story, and pplz, tell me about your story, I read it, if it's good, I'll advertise it! Go that!_

_In 2day's chapter: the school year progresses, the biggest dance of the year shows up, and Kellie's feeling super sour about it…

* * *

_

Chapter 17: Homecoming Surprises

The days crawled by, and one night, Kellie made a quiet announcement while she and Zuko did their Biology homework.

"Congratulations," Kellie said with a smirk. Zuko looked up.

"About what?" Kellie looked up too.

"4 months."

"4 months what?" Kellie rolled her eyes.

"Today marks the fourth month since you got here." Zuko smiled.

_Time flies.

* * *

_

There were rumors, there were small signs, but the news soon got too big to go unnoticed. The bug Homecoming dance was only a few weeks away.

Zuko asked Kellie what Homecoming was. She sighed, and explained.

"Homecoming is sorta like a ball. Only there isn't really anything to celebrate. Boys ask girls to go with them to the dance, people get dressed up, go, dance, and do all that other crap you do at a dance." Zuko sighed as Kellie finished.

Apparently, Kellie didn't plan on going, if she said that sorta stuff about it.

* * *

But Zuko began to go on edge, for Kellie was beginning to have temper problems. There had been four thunderstorms in the past month. Which was odd. (Remember! This is Novmeber!) And Kellie had nearly burned down the house with her firebending. Something was up.

Zuko knew for sure, one day.

* * *

It was two weeks before Homecoming, and all Kellie's friends had dates. Except Kellie.

One day, they had gathered outside Kellie's locker, talking about their dates, when Kellie slammed her locker closed, and whirled around to face them.

"Yes! Good for you! Good for all of you! Go! Go with your dates to Homecoming! Dance to suckish music! Enjoy crappy punch! See if I care!" And Kellie stormed out the front door of the school. Along the way, she passed Zuko. He looked up at her friends, and asked.

"What's wrong with Kellie?" They all looked at each other, and one girl, Jamie came forward.

"Well, you see, Zuko, Kellie's never been good with the boys. She always been mean, trying to think they don't even exist. Only ones she acknowledges are the principal, teachers, and her family. So, it's not hard to believe Kellie doesn't has a date to the dance. And, we've all been talking about our dates for the past few weeks. She cut off her emotions, but we don't think completely. So we have a feeling Kellie's got a serious case of jealousy." Zuko nodded in agreement.

_After all, makes perfect sense… _

_Don't get me started with the whole 'guilt', trip. I've already suffered._

_Not enough._

"So, what do you propose?" Kellie's friends all looked at each other, and grinned.

Celia moved up and whispered something into Zuko's ear. His eyes got wide.

"There's NO WAY we could pull that off." Cheyenne smirked.

"Either you help us, or Kellie's gonna bite your head off. And if her temper keeps up, it WILL be literally." Zuko gulped, he wanted to keep his head!Well, if Kellie would just bite off the scar, I'll be fine…

"Fine." And the plan began to unfold.

* * *

Kellie growled angrily as she opened her locker. It was Friday, day before Homecoming, and she needed to hurt something, just to let her anger, frustration, and, sadness? All out. Otherwise, she'd turn on herself.

Kellie's anger turned to curiosity as she opened her locker, and a note appeared. She picked up the note, and unfolded it. She didn't notice shadows flow past her, watching her read the note. Kellie gasped at the contents. She dropped the note, and hurried to class.

_Kellie- _

_Tomorrow night, be ready for Homecoming. Cause I'm taking you._

_Until tomorrow,_

_-Anonymous

* * *

_

Kellie had a painful conscious, so if she didn't get ready for her blind date, it would haunt her for the rest of her days.

Kellie stepped into a dress shop, and looked around for anything nice. She finally decided on a crimson dress, with no sleeves, or straps.

Kellie rented the dress, and took it home. It looked nice. Zuko was busy getting ready, for he said he had a date.

"Who ya going with, Zuko?" Kellie asked as he slipped into a dark red, almost black, suit. He looked up.

"I'm going with one hell of a pretty girl." Kellie smiled, and walked away.

* * *

Kellie pulled her hair into a tight bun, with only the strands of her hair with purple, hanging down, to frame her face. She put on blush, to hide the few freckles dotting her face, to give her the pale complexion she had held, two years ago, in the Avatar world._I wonder how Aang's doing? _

Kellie felt guilty. He had been love-sick. First Katara, then her. He had even kissed her cheek, then tried to kiss her again!

_Well, better him then Zuko. Zuko drinks.

* * *

_

Kellie walked down to the couch, and sat down in it, the crimson dress spreading out a little as she sat.

Kellie couldn't believe she actually had a date for Homecoming. What boy would pick her? She was at the end of a long line of girls to be picked by guys to be dated.

Well, in all except _one_ line.

Kellie's thoughts returned to her date. Thing of it was, it was a blind date. She didn't know who it was. She had received a mysterious note saying for her to be ready on the night of Homecoming, and here she was, wearing a dress and wondering two things:

Who was Zuko going with? He said he had a date.

And WHO was taking her?

Just then, the doorbell rang. Kellie got up to answer it. It was no doubt her date. She opened the door, and could not believe her eyes.

_Zuko_ was her date.

_

* * *

Yay! A stupid, slightly romantic cliffie! Go me! _

_LONG LIVE HIPPIES!  
INSANITY AT ITS FINEST_

_Zukoscute2_


	18. Homecoming Disappointments

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_ADVERTIISEMENTS: read lopchop's Sakura, The YuYan Archer! It won't disappoint u!_

_In 2day's chapter: it's Homecoming! And Kellie's going with, Zuko? At first, his and Celia's plan looks like it'll work, but Zuko might go too far…

* * *

_

Chapter 18: Homecoming Disappointments

Kellie stood at the door, her mouth hanging wide open, at the sight before her.

Zuko had left an hour ago. And now he was back to take her to Homecoming?

_Two years ago, this would have been a dream come true. Still is, only it's a nightmare._

"You're looking grand, tonight, Kellie, now when do we go to dinner?" Zuko asked, calmly and smoothly. Other girls would have melted at Zuko's feet, but she knew the truth.

"You're not my date." Kellie whispered, cringing back at the boy at the door.

"Excuse me?"

"YOU'RE NOT MY DATE! WHY? BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING!" Kellie repeated to the Heavens.

"Yes, I am, now come on, we're going to Michael's on The Lake for dinner."

(A/N: that's a really nice, and expensive restaurant in Moses Lake. 20 minutes from Ephrata.)

"I'm not going." Kellie said defiantly, and stamped her foot on the ground.

"Yes, you are." And to help him out, Zuko walked up behind Kellie and massaged her bare shoulders.

Damn her, she melted into a pile of goo. Kellie looked up at Zuko with an apologetic smile and said,

"Let's go to Michael's."

* * *

Kellie enjoyed her meal. She and Zuko had went with Jamie and her date, Anthony to Michael's, and had an enjoyable time.

* * *

When they reached the ERC, where the Homecoming dance was being held, it was like nothing Kellie had ever seen.

Her brother, Aaron had gone to Homecoming all four times when he was in high school, but Kellie hadn't planned on it. There were pictures of Aaron and his dates at the dance, but nothing really described what the ERC looked like.

There was no real theme, but lots of different, but color coordinated balloons, steamers, and various other decorations. The DJ was playing, and there were people dancing. But mainly, there was lots and lots of talking.

As Jamie, Anthony, Kellie, and Zuko entered the giant room, everyone stopped and stared. Even the music stopped.

The staring was all pointed at Kellie and Zuko. Boys held their mouths agape, while girls shot poison dagger glares at Kellie. They had all been dreaming Zuko would ask them to the dance. Imagine their disappointment when Zuko didn't even give them a glance!

The music returned, but people kept on staring.

* * *

Whitney, who was going with Pat, clenched her teeth, and destroyed the cup of punch she had been holding. It had been made of plastic. Pat cringed back, it appears he had made the wrong decision on who to ask to the dance.

_Knew I should have asked Mary Jane.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Kellie's friends, including Celia, stood in a corner, watching the couple. They had all been talk about their dates, they were going with each other as friends, just to see how Kellie and Zuko's date went out.

_Hopefully,_ Celia thought.

_Kellie will be happy again after tonight._

Shelley took her cue and went up to the DJ, and told him to play a slow song. Sierra, Shelley's sister, took her cue, and dimmed the lights.

* * *

Zuko looked at Kellie, and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" And he bowed in the manner of a noble in the Fire Court.

"Yes." And they walked out onto the dance floor.

* * *

As they gently whirled around, Kellie didn't notice that the light centered on her and Zuko, another tactic by Sierra. The whole room was watching them.

Soon, Kellie's mind began to grow fuzzy, she couldn't focus on anything, except Zuko.

_He's so hot._

_Yah, how come I didn't like him before?_

_I can't remember, everything seems like a dream.

* * *

_

Kellie's friends leaned in as they watched their plan kick in. Brittney whispered over to Celia.

"Bet ya 5 bucks they don't' kiss." Celia looked up and grinned.

"You're so on."

* * *

Zuko's mind was getting fuzzy too.

_She's so beautiful._

_Mm hm._

_I should kiss her._

_Go ahead, no one's stopping you._

And so, Zuko started to lean in. Celia looked over at Brittney.

"Guess I win." Brittney wouldn't be defeated.

"Hold on." She whispered, determined.

* * *

Kellie noticed Zuko leaning down, and she tilted her head up. Their lips were 5 inches away from each others, then 4, then 3, then 2, then 1, then ½, when Kellie realized what she was doing. What was happening.

"WHAT are you doing?" Kellie hissed, as she pushed Zuko away.

"Nothing," Zuko said with a sly grin. Kellie gritted her teeth.

"That's it, our party's over. We're going home." And Kellie marched angrily out of the ERC. Zuko sadly followed.

* * *

As they sat in Kellie's mother's van, Zuko sighed.

He had gone too far. The plan had failed.

* * *

Brittney smiled triumphantly and tapped Celia on the shoulder.

"What?" Celia asked. Brittney held out her hand.

"I won." Celia grudgingly, put a five dollar bill in Brittney's open palm.

_

* * *

_

_Haha, u probably all thought that this would be it! Didn't you? Didn't you! Well, I got u all! HA! In your faces, foo!_

_LONG LIVE HIPPIES!  
INSANITY AT ITS FINEST _

Zukoscute2


	19. Family Reunion

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Firegurl107: haha. Sry, but I'm a little devil. And I'm not little. I'm 5'6. weigh over 100, and only 12… anyway, I'm not real sry 2 ruin your fun, u'll just have 2 wait 4 fluffy. If you're desperate, read my story: Broken Promises, it's got a little fluff in chapter 4…_

_In 2day's chapter: There's a family reunion! But it's not the kind you'd regularly expect…

* * *

_

Chapter 19: Family Reunion

Christmas was fast approaching, and yet again, Kellie had to explain a holiday. But it wouldn't be easy, because she'd have to explain a religion too.

"Well, Zuko, to cut it short. The world's most important being was born on December 25th, and we celebrate his birthday." Zuko nodded, it made sense. But anymore, people didn't really pay attention to the reason for Christmas.

* * *

Two days before Christmas break, there was a phone call. Zuko and Kellie were the only ones home, as usual, after school, and Kellie went to answer the phone.

"Hello? HI! Wait, are you sure? Now? Can't it wait two days? Really? Ok, I'll get Maureen to drive me up there, don't worry so much, Carol will be with us. She won't let Maureen crash. You're so paranoid. We'll be up there as soon as possible. Bye." Kellie rushed into the living room, and grabbed Zuko, and pulled him out the door, making sure the door was locked first.

"What's happening?" Zuko asked as Kellie looked around, side to side, frantically. Kellie looked up, distress evident.

"I'm not sure. But we need to get to the Moses Lake airport, NOW." Just then, a pickup drove into the driveway. Maureen honked the horn, and Kellie and Zuko scrambled in.

"Where to?" Maureen asked, looking at the two through the rear-view mirror.

"Moses Lake airport, go there fast as you can, without breaking the speed-limit." Maureen nodded, and sped off. Carol, Maureen's mom, gave her pointers on driving as they went fast as they could to the airport.

"Who we picking up, anyway?" Zuko asked. Kellie looked up, distress working it's way into her being. But Kellie managed a smile.

"My brother."

* * *

They arrived at the airport 10 minutes later. (hey, they pushed the speed limit without getting caught!)

Kellie and Zuko stood inside, awaiting the appearance of Kellie's mysterious brother, Aaron.

Kellie had told Zuko much of her brother, how they seemed almost like the exact same person. Sometimes, Kellie had said she had thought she was talking to her brother instead of the Fire Nation Prince. Zuko didn't know if he should feel disappointed, or happy. He should have felt great.

After all, Kellie missed her brother. And she got very bored without her brother to entertain her. With Zuko there, it was almost as if he had never left.

But still, they were two different people, and Zuko could never replace her brother. Or the way Aaron made her laugh.

* * *

Suddenly, a plane landed, and Kellie and Zuko watched the people leave. Suddenly, one person came off and Kellie jumped up and down, and squealed in excitement. Zuko felt a pain of jealousy.

_She never acted so excited when I showed up._

Kellie ran up to the man, and flung her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace. Zuko felt his body course and pulsate with jealousy. He wanted to engulf that man with flames right there.

But he didn't, because Kellie had started to lead the man over to him. Kellie smiled a great big smile at Zuko, then turned to the man.

"Aaron, this is Zuko." Kellie pointed Zuko to the man.

"Zuko, this is Aaron."

* * *

Zuko gaped in disbelief. Kellie had told him her brother was only 18, but he was a giant!(at least, compared to Fire Nation height.)

Then man was at least, three inches over 6 feet, and he looked as if he weighed 200 pounds. (I'm making exaggerations of my brother. And making predictions of what he'll be like in two years. But I doubt this is how he'll end up.) Plus, he looked just as muscular as Zhao or his father. But more like his father. Zuko _did not_ believe that this was Kellie's brother!

Zuko thought back to Thanksgiving and Jens.

_"I don't know what Aaron would do," _

_Heck, if I did one thing wrong, this guy would beat the tar out of me within a second._ Zuko thought, terribly frightened.

But, Aaron wasn't as scary as he seemed.

"Nice to meet ya. So you're the guy that chose my sister, huh? I used to watch the show you're on, stopped when I went to college a few months back, only Kellie watches now. I remember the days she used to gawk over you. Don't know why she-OW!" Kellie had slapped her brother. Then turned crimson with embarrassment.

Aaron grinned.

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you in person, _Prince Zuko._" Aaron held out his hand. Zuko gripped it and shook it firmly. But, Zuko didn't let go. He just let his hand get hotter and hotter until…

"OW!" Aaron yanked his hand away and started to blow on it. Kellie started to laugh.

_See? I can make you laugh too. I don't want you to laugh at what he does. Laugh at what I do._

Zuko thought, pleadingly.

* * *

Kellie pulled a little water out of her water bottle, and bended it around her brother's hand. Zuko felt another twang of jealousy.

_Wish she'd do that for me._

_Well, get yourself burned already! That'll make the pain go away._

_That, or get myself angry._

_What good will come from that? _

A massage.

_Ahhhhh, a massage. I could use one of those, right now._

_Yup, and I think Kellie does too._

_Man, at Homecoming, her shoulders were soft._

_Mmmmm. So soft, I should have kissed them._

_Her father would have killed you._

_You don't know that._

_Shut up already! All I know is, get a massage or give one._

_I prefer get, but beggars can't be choosers._

Zuko's thoughts interrupted as he heard Kellie's voice.

"So, Aaron, why'd you come back so soon? We weren't expecting you for several days." Aaron sighed, and looked guilty.

"I got expelled."

_

* * *

Oooo! And my brother's really good in school! Shame on you, Aaron. SHAME ON YOU! _

_Behind the scenes._

Aaron: KISS! YOU WANT TO KISS MY SISTER! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!

Zuko: just relax, I haven't done it yet.

Aaron: Thank God.

Zuko: please note, 'yet'.

Aaron: crap…

_Hehe. Just shows how protective my brother is._

_LONG LIVE HIPPIES!  
INSANITY AT ITS FINEST _

Zukoscute2


	20. Merry Christmas

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_ADVERTISEMENTS: -Sakura, The YuYan Archer- by lopchop. It'll rock your sox! Lol._

_5 DAYS TILL THE NEW AVATAR! I'M SO EXCITED! SPETEMBER 23RD! YAY!_

_sum1 told me that i can't post songs i didn't write. but wut if i gave them credit? all songs ever used:_

_By: The Who: Sally Simpson(Invincible) I've Known No War (Invincible) Cry If You Want (Invincible) Athena (Athena)_

_By: Tom Petty And the Heartbreakers: Learin To Fly (Invincible, Athena) Listen To Her Heart (Invincible, Athena)_

_By: Pat Benatar: Invincible (Invincible) Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Invincible) Somebody's Baby (Invincible)_

_By: The Rolling Stones: Mixed Emotions (Athena)

* * *

_

Chapter 20: Merry Christmas

"Expelled!" Kellie looked upon her older brother, the one who made her laugh, who never got lower than a B, expelled?

"How could this happen?" Aaron looked away.

"I was at the scene of some underage drinkers. I had just come down to tell them to shut up and go away, but they were already hobbling down the stairs, the principal coming, and me with over a hundred bottles of whisky. I told him I was sober, that I had just gotten here to tell the drinkers to go away, but he didn't listen. I got expelled that night. Spent night in the airport over there, then flew this morning." Zuko felt sorta bad for Aaron, he had been accused of a crime he had never done. He was innocent.

_Sorta like me, before the Agni Kai._

_Don't remind me._

"Well, come on. After a good late lunch, and some sleep, you should feel much better. Plus, we have something to look forward to on TV tonight," Aaron looked up at his sister.

"What's that?"

"THE WIZARD OF OZ!" Aaron grinned. For once, his sister managed to make him smile.

* * *

On the drive home, it was quiet. Except for Carol giving Maureen tips on driving. But Aaron was watching Zuko suspiciously, and Zuko was watching Kellie, who was staring out the window. Lost in her own world.

Zuko sat in between Kellie and her brother, so Aaron couldn't feel safe about his little sister. So, he did what Jens had done almost a month ago.

"Listen buddy, you make one wrong move, and I see my sister crying, I'm taking it out on you." And Aaron held up a giant fist. Zuko hadn't been afraid of Jens, because he couldn't hold up to his position, since he lived on the other side of the Cascades, but Aaron, he was about twice Zuko's size, so Zuko had something to be afraid of.

"I have no intentions of hurting your little sister." And Zuko gave a sigh of relief when Aaron took down his fist.

* * *

"Thanks, Maureen, I owe ya." Kellie said as they exited the old pickup and went inside Kellie's house.

"No problem, and you don't owe me anything." Kellie smiled, then followed Zuko and her brother inside.

* * *

"Hey Kellie?"

"Hm?"

"You told me it's winter,"

"Yah, so?"

"Isn't there suppose to be snow on the ground during winter?" Kellie looked up. It was their first day of Christmas break, and Kellie was using her new-found time to surf the web.

"Well, global warming has been keeping the snow away longer, now it comes in a blizzard during New Years." Zuko nodded.

_Thank the Fire Gods.

* * *

_

That night, they watched _The Wizard of Oz_ on TNT. Zuko didn't really like the movie, while Kellie, Aaron, and her parents enjoyed it.

"Well, of COURSE you don't get it," Kellie said during a commercial.

"You're too realistic. Not enough fantasy." Then she returned her attention to the TV, now that Zuko knew what it did, he didn't try to fry it.

* * *

That night, Aaron took Kellie and Zuko aside.

"Zuko's not sleeping in my room again. He turns it into an inferno." Kellie and Zuko rolled their eyes as if to say, 'Well, duh!'

"He's not sleeping on the couch, he might set the house on fire." Kellie realized her brother was up to something.

"So where do you propose he sleeps? Outside? So he'll die of hypothermia?" Aaron gave a sly grin.

"He will sleep on the bottom bunk in your room." Kellie's left twitched.

"Aaron, you have GOT to be kidding me! HE can't bunk with me!" Kellie was on her knees, at Aaron's feet, pleading and begging for Aaron.

"No. Either that or he dies outside in the cold." Kellie wearily got to her feet, and left muttering.

"I'll go get your bed ready." Zuko looked back at her brother, and Aaron gave him a wink. Zuko grinned, he knew what was going on.

* * *

The next day, Kellie took Zuko Christmas shopping. They went to Wal Mart, and Kellie slinked off to the makeup section to get something for her friends, since they wore makeup and she didn't.

Zuko walked off, and looked for something himself. He found a poster, he looked at in awe, and took it. He quickly paid for it, and hid it in the car.

"Ok, Zuko. I got stuff for my friends, let's go." Kellie looked down and saw Zuko held nothing in his hands.

"Didn't find anything, huh?" Zuko shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not the world's greatest at this stuff either." And they paid for the makeup.

* * *

That night was December 24th, and Kellie had left to deliver her gifts to her friends. Zuko took this time to wrap his present. He put it at the very back of the Christmas tree in the corner.

* * *

Kellie had very little sleep that night, not with anticipation for the next morning, but because of the boy sleeping below her. She was a nervous wreck.

Zuko, on the other hand, slept like a rock.

* * *

Zuko sat up, and bumped his head as he felt motion on his right. Then a thump.

"-snicker- Sorry Zuko, I thought you were a heavy sleeper. Here let me get you some ice." And Kellie left. But reappeared with a stream of water floating above her hand.

"I thought you said ice?" Kellie shrugged.

"Well, since ice melts so quickly when in contact with your skin, I decided on water." And Kellie swirled the water around the goose egg and bruise on Zuko's bald head.

Zuko sighed in contentment.

_I wish it go on like this forever._

_Maybe it could. It IS Christmas._

_Don't get your hopes up._

As soon as the bruise was only a little dot, and the goose egg was gone, Kellie dragged Zuko downstairs to see her brother looking through some presents too.

* * *

With their parents there, Kellie and Aaron dug away. Zuko just watched quietly. After all, no one got him a present.

"And this one's for, Zuko?" Aaron looked at the label in surprise. But that surprise turned to a grin, when he saw it was his sister's handwriting.

Zuko didn't recognize the handwriting, so he carefully opened the package. Inside, there was a card.

_Merry Christmas,_

_My fiery angel._

_-The liquid angel_

And there was a beautiful drawing. It was a Fire Nation symbol, but with wreaths and other Christmas goodies hanging around it. It had been done in great detail.

"And this one's for Kellie." Aaron read off the label. He didn't recognize Zuko's handwriting.

Kellie carefully tore the wrapping paper off, and looked at it. It was a rolled up poster. She unfolded it. It had all the names of God. It filled Kellie's eyes with tears. Tears of joy.

Kellie read the note that came with it.

_Merry Christmas Kelly,_

_-Zuko_

Kellie ignored the fact that Zuko had spelled her name wrong. She loved it.

* * *

"Zuko?" Zuko watched as a veil of darkness descended from the bunk above. It was Kellie's hair.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And,"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." As Zuko fell asleep, he thought he heard bells jingle, and a hearty laugh of a jolly old man coming from the Heavens above.

It made him smile.

* * *

_Ta da! Next chapter gets scary! At least I hope it will._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	21. Scythe of the Grim Reaper

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Not much 2 say, cept read Firework13's story: Mightier Than The Sword. It'll rock ur sox. (I have no idea where that came from.)_

_In 2day's chapter: apparently, the Grim Reaper's real…

* * *

_

Chapter 21: Scythe of the Grim Reaper

The next morning, there was about 1 and a half feet of snow everywhere, this year's blizzard came early!

Zuko groaned unhappily as Kellie shook him awake.

"What is it? I was having a good dream." Kellie grinned.

"That's another reason to wake you up. To make you miserable. And the main reason? The blizzard came early! And bigger than ever! We got over 10 inches of snow! All the roads are closed off until further notice!" Zuko groaned again.

"What time is it?" Kellie smirked.

"5 A.M." Zuko glared.

"You woke me up at 5 in the morning just to say there's a bunch of snow on the ground?"

"Yup. And that I'm going to have the biggest snowball fight ever with my neighbors." Zuko just looked at her.

"Have fun. And good luck." Kellie grinned.

"Thanks. But I won't be needing it. After all, I'm a waterbender."

* * *

Kellie lived up to her title, she quickly changed into warm clothes, and made the trek outside.

She pushed snow up next to the overhang next to driveway, and shaped it into walls. The snow was powdery, so she blew on it and made it hard. She had wiped half the yard clean with her bending.

Next, Kellie turned the snow on the side walk into snowballs. She put them into piles in her fort. After that, she took snow and made the trek across her driveway harder by piling it, Kellie began to chuck her warmer outer clothing. After all, she was a firebender. She could keep herself warm without jackets and gloves.

Eventually, she was done. She gathered up her jacket and gloves and various other outer clothes and walked inside. Her parents were dumbfounded to see her in nothing but nylon pants, a t-shirt, and boots.

* * *

Kellie was sipping hot chocolate and watching TV contently when Zuko finally came down.

"Snowball fight done already?" Kellie looked up and grinned.

"Nope. I just finished the fort and weaponry. Lieutenant Tyson has gotten clever within the past few years." Zuko tilted his head in confusion.

"Lieutenant?" Kellie looked up and grinned.

"It's a war, out there, soldier. My brother is the retired General, and gives us promotions. Lieutenant has been has had his title for years. He's awaiting his promotion, but he must impress General Aaron first." Zuko nodded. A snowball war, just like a real war.

_Except, it's rather childish._

"And how great are you, soldier?" Kellie looked up at Zuko, and grinned.

"I'm awaiting my promotion to General. Skipped up from soldier to Colonel Commander few years ago. I made the biggest heist ever performed. Even the great General never pulled off such a stunt."

(A/N: I highly doubt 99.9 that Colonel Commander is even a real rank. I just made it up.)

Zuko gaped.

_That must have been big. Even for a pretend war!_

"I also have a great skill at sneaking into enemy territory, and destroying the ranks. All you have to is get past one, and all their weaponry is sitting there, awaiting you."

"Yes, you did beyond excellent, Colonel Commander Kelso." Kellie and Zuko looked up at Kellie's brother, the great General Aaron.

(A/N: I'm making a big deal out of an annual snowball fight. Just ignore it.)

"And thanks to that display last year, you are hereby promoted to General." Kellie nodded, then grinned evilly. Now she had more territory, with her promotion.

* * *

Kellie sat in her fort, twirling three snowballs in midair, waiting for any sign of the enemy.

"They're hiding in the back." Zuko whispered in her ear. Kellie looked up, Zuko had said he didn't' want to play.

"I thought you didn't want to join us, soldier." Zuko grinned.

"How could I resist such a fight? General?" Kellie grinned. She put a snowball in Zuko's hand.

"Wait until I tell you to throw." Zuko understood. She give the signal, he throw the ball at any moving target.

Kellie stood up.

"Alright, lieutenant, game's up. You have snuck into un-authorized territory, and by order of the war Treaty, you must surrender." Tyson's voice sounded from over the fence.

"Negative, Colonel Commander. General Aaron promoted me to Captain. That means I can have a small area of the back."

"Sorry,_ Captain_, but even under that cause, a General can take you down with ease."

"Yah, well, you ain't a General."

"Negative, Captain. I just got promoted to General this morning." Tyson gulped from behind the fence. With Kellie as a General, he would never win.

The newly promoted General spun the snowballs above her hand even faster, then launched them.

There was a scream, and the sound of feet going further into the back.

"OPEN FIRE!" Kellie yelled. Zuko launched a snowball. It knocked the Captain down. Kellie smirked.

"Well, Captain, by law of the war Treaty, when any promoted soldier falls, his division must surrender. And you just fell." Tyson got to his feet, and looked at the General.

"Alright, you win, General Kelso, but you won't next time."

"We'll see, Captain Tyson. We'll see." And with that, Kellie turned on her heel, and entered the house, with Zuko following proudly behind.

* * *

A spider crept up along the quilts of Kellie's upper bunk, where Kellie was sleeping, it's red hourglass gleaming in the light coming from Kellie's lava lamp.

It saw flesh, and sunk its pincers into it. When the spider released, the skin on the arm immediately began to swell and change color. It turned around, and crawled away into the darkness.

* * *

Zuko awoke to the sound of screaming above him. If any of Kellie's family heard her, they would just think she was having a nightmare. But she wasn't.

Zuko got up and looked at Kellie. Her face was contorted in pain, and her back was in an arch.

He noticed her arm, swelling and changing into sick colors. Then, Zuko noticed something with eight legs, completely black, except for a red hourglass on its abdomen, slinking away into the darkness…

_A black widow._

Kellie had warned Zuko of these, and he knew that it had bit Kellie, and the poison was killing her in the night.

Zuko made a small dagger made of fire, and decapitated all the spider's legs, and its head, then threw it in the waste basket.

Kellie was screaming louder, and a little froth was coming from her mouth. Zuko's eyes got wide. He rushed to the phone in her room.

_Thank the Fire Gods Kellie taught me how to use these._

He dialed the three most important numbers you could ever know.

9-1-1.

Someone on the other end picked up, and Zuko immediately went into detail.

"Ok, don't worry. An ambulance is on its way." Zuko hung up. He noticed something black out in the backyard.

It was a giant black robe. With giant bell sleeves, and a hood that covered its face. Its hands were skeletal. And in one hand, it held a giant curved blade. The blade went past its head.

The wind blew, and the robe was roused.

It had no feet.

Kellie had told Zuko of this too. Something that everyone feared.

The Grim Reaper.

And he had come to claim Kellie.

Zuko ran back to Kellie, and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close, and tried to get rid of the image of the black thing below them, watching them. He loved Kellie, he had almost lost her once, and it wasn't going to happen again, not as long as he lived.

Kellie's screams ceased, and the froth stopped issuing.

Then, a few men carrying a stretcher rushed in. They put Kellie on it, and rushed out the door. Zuko followed, holding Kellie's hand.

* * *

_Kellie was curled into a ball in a circular room. The walls were made of solid stone, and the floor of cold, cruel, ice._

_For two years, this room had protected Kellie from feeling any emotions. It had suffocated her. Closed in on her, and stopped her from feeling anything. The ice had made her numb, and the stone stopped any other feeling._

_But lately, the walls were backing off, giving her room to breathe. And the ice had melted, enough to hold her, but just enough to be transparent. _

_Through the ice things Kellie had once loved could be seen. Things that used to make her happy. _

_As much as Kellie wanted the ice to melt, to let her go back to those things, she didn't. She feared if she was too happy, something horrible would come along and take them all away._

_Suddenly, all those happy things disappeared, and darkness and pain erupted through the floor._

_The darkness acted like a rope, and pulled the stones close around Kellie, suffocating. The pain made the ice cold, and froze her feet to the ground._

_Kellie screamed for the pain to stop, to release her feet and make so much of the cold go away, but a voice whispered._

_"No." _

Kellie cried for the darkness to lift, and to take the stones with it, so she could breathe, but the same voice whispered.

"_Never."_

_Kellie gave in, letting the pain and darkness overwhelm her. Her life was gone, and her suffering was over. Her-_

_Just then, warmth surrounded her, washing her with comfort._

_Light chased the darkness away, and caused the stones to crumble._

_Fire, a gentle, but fierce fire, fought the pain and melted the ice. Kellie fell through the floor._

_Kellie screamed, thinking she would fall through eternity, stopped. Warm, strong arms caught her and held her close. Held back the pain, and chased away the darkness._

_Kellie looked up, and smiled at her savior._

_It was Zuko._

"_Kellie," he whispered._

"_Come back, return to life, I need you." Kellie smiled._

"_I, need you too…"

* * *

_

Zuko's head perked up, when he heard Kellie mutter.

"I need you too." Zuko grabbed her hand, and held it tight. He was sitting in the hospital, waiting for Kellie to return to Life.

A nurse came in.

"Sir, you should get some rest." She said quietly. Zuko nodded.

As he passed by a mirror in the room, he saw a reflection.

The Grim Reaper.

Zuko snapped around, and saw nothing. But he knew it was there, waiting for him to leave. Zuko was the only thing standing between Kellie, and her death.

"Uh, on second thought, I think I'll stay here." The nurse shrugged, and left. Zuko took his seat again next to Kellie, and held her hand.

"Come on, Kellie, fight it. Come back." Wearily, Kellie opened her eyes, to see Zuko sleeping next to her. She smiled, and feebly passed a hand over his shaved head. His skin felt smooth.

_Note to self: touch Zuko's head again sometime._

Zuko stirred under her touch, and opened his eyes. He gasped. Kellie was smiling at him.

"KELLIE!" He yelled and hugged her. Kellie rested her head against his.

"What'd I miss?" Zuko grinned with joyous tears.

"Not much. Except you nearly died from a spider bite." Kellie smiled a weak smile.

"Almost died, huh? I'm just like dad." Zuko chuckled softly, and buried the good side of his face into her hair.

"I'm glad you decided to live, Kellie." She smiled, and ran her hand over Zuko's head again.

"Yah, I'm sorta glad too."

* * *

_I'm not done! It's just getting good!_

_LONG LIVE HIPPIES!  
INSANITY AT ITS FINEST _

Zukoscute2


	22. Shadow of the Grim Reaper

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Firegurl107: I would NEVER let her die! After all, she and I are the same people, and if I let her die, wouldn't that be suicide?_

_FyreFlower: glad u like the story. here's the next chapter. y does chapter 21 make u so mad?_

_In 2day's chapter: Christmas break is over, and Kellie, Zuko, and Aaron all go back to school. Rumors fly about on Kellie and Zuko's relationship, while Zuko relives a nightmare…

* * *

_

Chapter 22: Shadow of the Grim Reaper

When it was time for Kellie's breakfast, the nurse, who had been told not to expect Kellie alive, ran out of the room screaming.

"THE GIRL! SHE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Kellie and Zuko could hear her as she ran up the stairs. Kellie turned to him.

"Sooo, I'm taking it I wasn't suppose to make it?" Zuko grinned.

"Apparently, ya, you weren't suppose to make it."

* * *

After that, Kellie had one hell of a time trying to get out of the hospital. Doctors were trying to do tests on her.

"She shouldn't have made it! That's WAY too much poison for a body of her size to handle!" Kellie rolled her eyes at the doctor's comment. She looked over at Zuko.

_Sometimes, all you need is the heat and love of a firebender.

* * *

_

It went like this all the way through New Years. Kellie made the world's biggest fuss about not being released so she could do the New Years Day hill hike.

"They're all bitches." She muttered as she watched TV.

* * *

Plus, Zuko never left. Every time he tried, as he passed that mirror, he would see the Grim Reaper waiting.

"Zuko? Is there something wrong? You've been like this all week." Zuko looked at Kellie. Her eyes were full of concern.

_I guess that night changed her. And all for the better._

"Uh, yah Kellie. I'm fine."

* * *

One morning, when Kellie woke up, Zuko wasn't resting his head on her bed. This was a surprise. And the other bed was filled.

"Good morning!" Kellie's new roommate greeted cheerfully. It was a woman, who looked to be in her 60s.

"Uh, good morning." Then Kellie noticed the woman was watching a show, and just not any show, Avatar.

"You watch Avatar?" Kellie asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes. My granddaughter watched it. Stopped a few years ago. Now only I watch it."

"Why do you watch it?" The woman grinned.

"Zuko's cute. Don't you think?" Kellie looked at the screen. It was episode 3.

"Now I do, didn't a while ago." The woman looked at her puzzled.

"Why didn't you?" Kellie tried to think back. But the reason was gone, gone with her room of ice and stone.

"I don't remember."

* * *

Finally, the doctors decided to let Kellie leave. (much thanks to her parents, who threatened to take it to court, if they didn't let their child out.)

And, it was the Sunday before Zuko and Kellie had to go back to school. Aaron would be staying the night one more night.

* * *

Zuko and Kellie enjoyed a brisk walk to school in nothing but jeans and a t- and sweatshirt and boots. Since they were firebenders, they could produce their own heat. Not need the warmth of a heavy jacket.

When they got to the high school, Kellie immediately was pulled away by her friends, while Zuko got pulled away by the skaters.

"Kellie!" And her friends pulled her into a big hug.

* * *

"Hey, Zuko, my man, how's it going?" And Zuko got a good thump on the back.

* * *

"We heard about you and Zuko!" Jamie squealed.

"What about me and Zuko?"

* * *

"Congrats, Zuko! You're one of us!" Kamron yelled with a grin.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

"We heard about how you got bit by a black widow, Zuko got you to the hospital, and when you got better, made out with you!" Cheyenne jumped up and down.

"WHAT!"

* * *

"Oh, come on, Zuko. We heard all about how you let a black widow bite Kellie over there, then when she got better, made out with her!" Pat said.

"WHERE'D YOU HEAR THIS!"

* * *

"I never made out with him! I don't like him like that!" Kellie's friends all looked at each other.

"So, you like him?" Kellie flushed with realization.

"Uh, maybe a little."

* * *

"I NEVER LET HER GIT BIT! I CARE WAY TOO MUCH ABOUT HER TO TAKE SUCH A RISK!" Kamron and his friends all looked at each other with grins.

"So, you're saying you WOULD take a risk to make out with her? Even if it's little?"

"No."

* * *

"Oh my God! You like him! You like him!" Kellie backed away slowly. Her friends, yet again, were scaring her.

* * *

"Are you sure, about that?" Pat asked with a grin.

"Yes." And Zuko back away slowly. These guys, were nuts.

* * *

Zuko backed away till they bumped into each other. They breathed sighs of relief.

"My friends scare me way too often."

"Those guys are freaks of nature." The bell rang. Teenagers began to rush to their classes. As Zuko passed a group of girls, a horror struck.

One of them was Whitney, but what she wore scared him more.

She had on baggy, black pants, a giant black sweat shirt and hood, and her gloves made her hands looked skeletal.

She looked just like the Grim Reaper.

* * *

_Dun dun DUUUUUNNNN!_

_Hehe._

_Zukoscute2_


	23. Fire, Fire, and Ice

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Ok! I've just ran into trouble. This chapter will b 100 random, bcuz, unlike all my other chapters, I haven' planned this 1. so enjoy the randomness, and let's hope 4 the better of the chapter.

* * *

_

Chapter 23: Fire, Fire, and Ice

The rumor of Kellie and Zuko making out in a hospital after Kellie recovered from a deadly spider bite flew around the school quickly. Even teachers heard about it!

Kellie wanted it to all go away.

* * *

When Kellie and Zuko got home, Kellie went up to her room, and started to know her forehead against the bed post.

_I'm a god dang moron._

Zuko was pretty shook up about that morning.

_Whitney! She looks like the Grim Reaper!_

_She was in my dream. Could that mean…?_

_She IS the Grim Reaper. Hell-bent on getting rid of Kellie, to get to me. Well, I won't let it happen._

Zuko started to shake in fear. Kellie looked at him.

"Zuko? What's wrong?" Zuko was shaking too much to answer. Kellie was afraid he would have a seizure. She walked up behind Zuko, and began to massage the tense, and shaking muscles beneath his shoulders.

Zuko immediately stopped shaking and leaned into her touch, sighing and nodding approval.

Suddenly, Zuko wrenched out of Kellie's gentle grip. He walked behind her, and began to massage her shoulders. She moaned approval.

Finally, she walked away, but with a gentle smile. Zuko caught sight of her smile, and had a feeling he knew what it meant.

_Do that again sometime.

* * *

_

Just before February, signs went up about the Fire and Ice dance. Kellie was so going. After all, she's a fire and waterbender!

Kellie's friends were going too, but they were going stag. (that means, alone. No partner.) And Kellie was going stag too. Zuko didn't want to go.

"Fine, be that way. But I'm going, and dressing in blue and red." Kellie said, and marched out of Zuko's room.

* * *

The night of the dance, Zuko suddenly put on red pants and a red shirt. He looked like the essence of Fire.

Zuko walked down, and gaped at Kellie. Her pants were icy blue, while her tank top was fiery orange and red. In her hair, were streaks of blue. She looked like a daughter of the Fire and Water gods.

"Well, look who decided to come, Mister I-don't-wanna-go-to-the-Fire-and-Ice-dance."

Zuko sneered.

"Well, are we going?" Kellie's dad asked.

"Yah. Come on, Zuko." And Kellie pulled him out the door.

* * *

The ride over was quiet, but when they got to the dance, the music was pumping and people were dancing. Kellie ran over to some of her friends.

"I'm Ice!" Shelley and Sierra chorused proudly.

"I'm Fire!" Jamie said, happily.

"I'm both!" Kellie said with a grin. Her friends burst out laughing.

"And he's Fire." Kellie pointed over her shoulder to Zuko. She walked over to him.

"You know, this wouldn't be a Fire and Ice dance if there wasn't a Fire and Waterbender to liven it up." Zuko grinned.

"We can't do that."

"Well, not in here. Come on." And Kellie dragged him outside. Cheyenne, Whitney, and Celia silently followed.

* * *

Kellie pulled out a snowball from a nearby snow pile, Zuko melted it. Kellie re-froze it, then broke it into a thousand tiny shards.

She reformed the ice to make a dragon, and Zuko followed suit with a blast of fire. They allowed the two dragons of Elements to dance in the moonlight, looking magnificent. Celia got people to come out silently and watch. They all watched in awe.

Kellie suddenly sent a blast of fire at her dragon, and it was engulfed. But it didn't melt. Instead, the fire and the ice combined, into a blue, fire dragon. It was beautiful. Finally, Zuko couldn't keep his dragon alive, so he let it disintegrate. Kellie, let hers flow up and up, into the sky, till it looked like a shooting star. Kellie gave one final effort, and made the dragon sail into the moon.

Kellie gasped and fell to her knees as she finally lost control of her blue fire dragon. Zuko was at her side.

"You ok?" Kellie looked up, and gave him a feeble grin.

"It was the most beautiful thing ever."

"I know."

"I wish I could do it again."

"Then do it?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It only works once, and under the light of the Fire and Ice moon."

"What's a Fire and Ice moon?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Kellie and Zuko had paired up for a dance before they went home. It was a slow song, and Kellie was falling asleep in Zuko's arms.

"Don't go to sleep," Zuko whispered playfully in her ear.

"Oh come on. I'm so tired, after doing such a beautiful thing."

"Well then, before you fall asleep, let me do this."

Before Kellie could ask, Zuko's lips were pressed against her own. Kellie leaned her head back in surprise. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the sensation.

Zuko ran his tongue along her lip, and Kellie opened her mouth slightly in response. Zuko explored.

He pulled away, and Kellie leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Like it?" Zuko smirked. Kellie smiled and sighed softly.

"I loved it. Could we do it again sometime?" Zuko grinned.

"Sure." And he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Whitney growled as she watched Zuko kiss Kellie.

She had to get Kellie out of the picture. And she had to do it _now_.

* * *

_YAY! My biggest fan girl fantasy! They finally kiss! They finally together! Kellie finally happy with Zuko! Whitney finally try to get Kellie out of the picture! SUSPENSE! MWUHAHA! _

LONG LIVE HIPPIES!  
INSANITY AT ITS FINEST

Zukoscute2


	24. Her Own Work

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_FyreFlower: actually, Whitney is my oldest friend. We've known each other since preskool. I gave my friend a bad rep in this story cuz _

_I know she has a thing 4 hot guys. (which Zuko is. Duh.)_

_I needed sum1 2 b a party pooper. Though I know she would never hurt any1. at least I think._

_In 2day's chapter: There's a new girl at school. And, turns out, she's an old friend of Kellie…

* * *

_

Chapter 24: Her Own Work

After that, Whitney began to plot how to get rid of Kellie.

_Get her suspended? No, she would come back._

_Get her expelled? She and Zuko share a house! For God's sake!_

_Get her sent to Juvy? Eventually, she would come back._

_Make her,_

Whitney's eyes got wide with an evil, but sure-fire plan.

_Yes, that'll do nicely. If that happens, there is no way she'll come back. And Zuko will still be here. Mine for the taking._

Whitney began to plot the next stage of her plan.

* * *

Kellie sighed as she began to do an Art project.

"Draw something pretty." The Art teacher had said. Kellie shrugged, and began to try and draw something.

She closed her eyes, and let her hands work. A technique she had used years ago, for a friend.

_I miss her._

Kellie thought sadly. But, there was no way to see her again. It was, impossible.

Kellie opened her eyes to examine her work, growled, and set the drawing aflame accidentally. Luckily, no one saw it. Kellie took the ashes and threw them away.

_That drawing was my best work. And I can't duplicate it!_

Kellie gave up, and began to draw something else.

* * *

Guys gaped at the new girl opening her locker. She was the most gorgeous thing ever. Even some male teachers looked at her in awe! (of course, these were the younger, unmarried male teachers.)

Kellie had caught wind there was a new girl in school, and that Zuko was among the boys watching her, made Kellie course with jealousy.

Kellie decided to find the new girl, and make her no longer pretty.

Turns out, finding her wasn't as hard as Kellie thought. Her locker was right across from Kellie's.

* * *

Kellie was about walk up behind her and whack her over the head, when she stopped.

The new girl's locker was open, and she rummaged through it. And on the inside of the locker door, Kellie could see a drawing hanging on it.

It was a mermaid, with fairy's wings, in perfect detail. Everything about it was perfect. It was, her own work.

The major give away was it had her signature.

_No. It can't be. I threw that drawing-_

Tears went to Kellie's eyes as she recalled a memory from two years ago.

* * *

_TWO YEARS AGO:_

Kellie smiled, and headed back to the ship.

She looked at her reflection, and then looked away. She hated her reflection. Kellie missed her long locks of red hair, flowing down to her shoulders. She missed her family, sitting back home across space and Time. But, she missed Kierra.

That was when Kellie realized she was still holding the drawing she had made. The design for Kierra's new body.

Kellie looked at it, locking its detail in her memory, then tossed the drawing into the stream, letting water claim its beauty for the rest of Eternity. Kellie watched as the drawing dissolved, then ran back to Zuko's ship. Tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Kierra sat in the darkest realms of the ocean, when dissolved shreds of paper floated down to her.

Kierra looked at them, then, with a wave her hand, the shreds rearranged themselves. They formed a perfect sketch of her body, and Kierra smiled. She covered the paper in a waterproof bubble, then shrunk the picture and trapped it in a shell. She put the shell on a string of seaweed, and put that around her neck.

The drawing would be there, always, when she needed it. And in the next two months, that would be often…

The thing Kierra needed most, was to see Kellie's signature, on the bottom corner of the paper, symbolizing it was her work…

* * *

_PRESENT TIME: _

The girl turned around, and she and Kellie were face to face. Kellie recognized her eyes. They were like the sea. Green, blue, ever changing, forever beautiful. They were, Kierra's eyes.

"Hello Kellie. It's been a long two months, but two years, I should say. My, you've changed. Purple in you hair? Clever." Kellie remained silent. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Why, what's wrong, Kellie? Aren't you going to say hello to Kierra?" Kellie took a step back from Kierra, and examined her. Her hair was now blonde with blue streaks, her height, and a pale, but perfect, complexion. This couldn't be.

"You, you can't be." Kellie stammered. Kierra put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is me, Kellie. Accept it. I thought you would be over-joyed." Kellie took another step back, then ran to the front door. She ran home.

Kierra shook her head.

I_ guess after not seeing me for two years, then suddenly seeing me again, was too much for her._

But, it was not Kierra that had made Kellie run, it was seeing her work, hanging on the door of Kierra's locker that had scared her.

* * *

_Hehe. I must be scared out of my sox 2 run from a friend!_

_Zukoscute2_


	25. Life Is Good

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_I'm sad 2 say, but I plan 2 end the story soon. Don't know how many more chappies, but I know it ends soon, unless sum new idea randomly pops into my head.

* * *

_

Chapter 25: Life Is Good

When Kellie got home, she closed the door behind her, panting. (hey, you would be panting too if you just ran ten blocks to your house!) A few minutes later, Zuko walked in, sighing dreamily.

"Meet the new girl?" Kellie asked darkly as she did her homework.

"No, but I've seen her. You?" Kellie gave him a glare.

"Yes." Zuko walked up to her.

"Did she say anything about me?" Kellie looked up, and sighed.

"I'm surprised you don't know her. After all, she sent you here." Zuko's eyes got wide, but he never spoke.

"Poor baby, you're dumber than I thought. It's Kierra, you moron!" Kellie hissed. Zuko glared at her.

"You have no right to call me that." Kellie glared him back.

"Yes I do. Because you're in no position to make threats. If you duel a fire and water bender, you'll lose." Zuko took a steadying breath. She was right.

"But, as true as that may be, I can win with this." And Zuko walked up behind Kellie and rubbed her shoulders.

She moaned softly and leaned into Zuko's hands. He was right, when he massaged her shoulders, kissed her, or held her, she was butter in his hand.

_But it's the same way around._

Zuko dug his fingers deeper into Kellie's sore shoulders. Like her, Zuko's shoulders got very sore after carrying a heavy backpack. He honestly wished she would wrench herself from his grip and rub his shoulders.

_But still, this is just as good._

Kellie seemed to sense he wanted her to do the same thing, so slowly, reluctantly, she got out of Zuko's grip, walked behind him, and rubbed his shoulders.

Zuko groaned and leaned into her. Kellie was surprised by the sudden amount of weight leaning into her, so she fell, and Zuko came tumbling after. (recognize that from a nursery rhyme?)

Somehow, Zuko landed on top of Kellie, facing her, a knee between her legs, and a hand grasping each of her arms.

There was the click of a lock, and Kellie shoved Zuko off.

* * *

And not a moment too soon, for her father just walked in. Kellie's dad took one look around the living room, then walked into the computer room.

Kellie looked over at Zuko, who was doing his homework. He sensed her gaze and looked up. Her eyes told him something.

_Next time you do that, you better kiss me.

* * *

_

Kellie looked over her shoulder to the new girl called Kierra. She was actually a Water goddess in disguise.

"Kierra?" Kierra turned around to see her old friend before her.

"Yes?" Kellie looked away for a moment.

"I'm, sorry about yesterday. I was just, caught off guard." Kierra smiled.

"That's alright." And held out her hand. Kellie took it, and shook it.

* * *

After that, Kellie and Kierra were like from two years ago, inseparable. Kierra had her schedule just to be with Kellie. They were best friends of long ago.

Thanks to Kierra, boys started to notice Kellie. Though Kellie never noticed them back.

Kellie was too busy with her new boyfriend.

* * *

After having her room of ice and stone demolished, Kellie became the girl she had once been, years ago. But, she was different. She was dating the Prince of the Fire Nation. She was on top of the world.

* * *

Whitney glared at her from afar. Up close, Whitney was the friend Kellie had known since preschool, but far away she was far from it. Far away, Whitney was the jealous girl plotting to get rid of an old friend, just to get to her boyfriend. And her plans were getting ugly.

_It won't be long now._

Whitney grinned evilly as she walked into her kitchen, and picked up a giant knife.

_

* * *

_

_OMG! Is Whitney planning wut I think she is? Hehe, well, I ain't telling. U'll just have 2 wait and find out._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST_

_LONG LIVE HIPPIES!_

_Zukoscute2_


	26. Performing Arts Week

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_ADVERTISEMENTS: all of Firework13's work. ROOM RAIDERS, Mightier Than The Sword, and I do believe there r several other stories by her. I just can't remember them. So, go 2 her profile, and read her stories. You'll luv them._

_I'll also do a sneak peek at future chappies, or maybe a sneak of the sequel…

* * *

_

Chapter 26: Performing Arts Week

Kellie looked up at Keirra. Kierra sensed her gaze and she too, looked up. Kierra hugged the canvas to her chest, and grinned. Kellie returned her grin. Kierra returned to her art for the Performing Arts festival, and Kellie returned to hers.

Kellie grinned evilly as she thought of her inspiration.

_If he found out, I'd be so dead._

Kellie thought evilly, but continued.

* * *

Zuko looked up from his drawing, and wondered what Kellie would make for the Arts festival.

_She'll never tell me. Like I won't tell her._

Then Zuko continued.

* * *

Kellie sighed dreamily as she listened to the Middle School band play _Mission Impossible_. It was a favorite of the band teacher, Mr. Anderson. Kellie sighed as she watched the low brass players.

_I miss my baritone. I miss Bob Jr._

Kellie giggled at the thought of her named instrument.

* * *

Zuko watched the marching band play with keen interest. He hadn't wanted to come, but now he didn't regret allowing Kellie to drag him out of the house to watch.

Finally, it was over, and Kellie walked along to examine the art.

With Zuko following, close pursuit.

Kellie sensed his presence, and turned around. She smirked.

"You can't leave me alone, can you?" Zuko grinned.

"No. After all, who knows what boy might come along and try to seduce you?" Kellie giggled, and walked along. Zuko followed.

"Like you're doing now?" Zuko stopped, and Kellie turned around. A giant grin plastered to her face.

"You best be careful. Otherwise people will think you're a stalker." Zuko grinned. Then walked up, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm NOT a stalker. Just a protective boyfriend." Kellie sighed, and looked into Zuko's amber eyes. Green bore into molten gold.

"Is there a difference?" Zuko chuckled, then kissed her on the lips.

"I do believe there is." Zuko murmured against her lips. Kellie moved her arms up along his chest, and wrapped them around Zuko's neck. Lucky for her, everyone else had left. Everyone, except one.

* * *

Kierra watched with interest as her friend and the banished Prince kissed. She sighed.

_As much as I believe they're perfect, it would never work.

* * *

_

Zuko pulled her closer to him, and his hands traveled up her arms, to her shoulders. Immediately, he began to knead them, and smiled into her with pleasure when he heard her moan.

Their eyes opened wide when they heard a liquid voice sound.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but your parents wouldn't approve if they saw you right now, Kellie." Kellie pulled away from Zuko, leaving Zuko sighing unhappily. Kierra ALWAYS ruined the moment.

Kellie blushed, and put a hand behind her head.

"Uh, yeah. You're right. They wouldn't approve." Kellie followed Kierra out of the gym.

Zuko followed, looking uninterested as he passed paintings. But just then, something caught his eye…

Zuko turned around, Kellie noticed, and started to yell.

"ZUKO! DON'T LOOK AT-" But she never finished her sentence, for Zuko gasped.

* * *

It was a perfect sketch, of Zuko, just before he was burned. But it was fan art. Showing Zuko facing his father without fear.

The 16-year-old Zuko turned to Kellie.

"I could never be like that. I'm weak." And slid to the ground. Kellie kneeled next to him.

"You're not weak. Because if you were, I would have dumped you long ago." Zuko looked up at her, and grinned.

"Thank the Fire Gods for that." Kierra snorted. Zuko was puzzled for a minute.

"You forget, Kierra is a Water goddess." Kellie whispered smugly into Zuko's ear. Zuko shrugged.

Kellie began to walk down to look at some art, when something caught HER eye.

* * *

"Kellie, don't look at that!" But Kellie's eyes were already wide with disbelief. It was a beautiful painting of her and the true Kierra, the mermaid Kierra with fairy wings. It was perfectly life-like.

"Beautiful, Zuko. You never told me you could draw." Zuko sighed in relief. At least she hadn't panicked.

"Why should I?" Kellie chuckled. Just then, something caught both their eyes…

"KIERRA!" They yelled. It was a beautiful drawing, but of Zuko and Kellie kissing. They looked frantically for the Goddess in disguise, but she had already disappeared. Not to be seen until tomorrow.

* * *

Kellie burrowed her face in her hands that night. Everyone would see that drawing, everyone would know.

* * *

Hands wrapped themselves around Kellie's shoulders and kneaded them, while a pair of lips kissed her jaw. The safe thing of it was, Kellie's parents were out, not to be seen till midnight.

Kellie moaned softly. Zuko turned her around, and pulled her in for another kiss…

* * *

Whitney growled. She had seen Kellie and Zuko kiss at the Performing Arts festival.

_Kellie needs to leave. Now.

* * *

_

_DUN DUN DUNNNNN!_

_and here's the sneak:_

Zuko and Kellie stood in the parking lot. It was right after the prom, and Zuko nor Kellie had been voted king or queen or any other crap. And they didn't care.

"I love you." Zuko murmured as he kissed the older Kellie. She had changed in 2 years, but she was still the same to him. If she had changed, Zuko didn't care.

"I love you too." Kellie whispered. Zuko opened his eyes, and pulled away from the kiss. Kellie rested her head against his shoulder.

Just then, Zuko saw something glitter in the darkness. Something that looked like a dagger...

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES!_

_Zukoscute2_


	27. The Grim Reaper's Final Blow

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Firegurl107: uh…_

_ADVERTISEMENTS: my other story. Broken Promises. Go 2 my profile if u need help.

* * *

_

Chapter 27: The Grim Reaper's Final Blow

Soon, it was June, and school was almost out. And Zuko had been in Kellie's world for almost a year.

But for Whitney, that had been a year of plotting…

* * *

But before school got out, one final dance was needed. Prom.

Kellie and Zuko were going. Cheyenne and her boyfriend Erik were going together, and some of Kellie's other friends had found dates too.

* * *

Kellie dressed in midnight blue while Zuko wore the same suit he wore to Homecoming, so they could symbolize Fire and Ice.

And as you should know the old saying, "Opposites attract."

* * *

When Kellie and Zuko arrived, there was a slow song just starting. They went out to the dance floor, and began to slowly whirl.

* * *

Whitney glared from outside. After Homecoming, no boy wanted to ask her. So be it, it would make the task at hand easier…

Whitney fingered the blade she held.

_It's only a matter of time.

* * *

_

Kellie and Zuko stood in the parking lot. It was right after the Prom, and Zuko nor Kellie had gotten voted for King or Queen or any other of that crap. And they didn't care.

"I love you." Zuko murmured as he kissed the older Kellie. It was true she had changed in two years, but she was still the same to Zuko. And even if she had changed, Zuko would still love her.

"I love you too." Kellie murmured.

Finally, Zuko pulled away from their kiss. Kellie rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

Just then, Zuko thought he saw something glitter in the darkness. Something that looked like a dagger.

Zuko saw its wielder. His eyes got wide at the revelation.

It was Whitney.

And she was grinning like a madman.

Whitney raised the dagger. Zuko thought back to what Kierra had told him that afternoon.

_EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON:_

Zuko was getting his things out of his locker when Kierra came up to him.

"Zuko?" Zuko turned to face her.

"Yes?" Kierra looked uneasy.

"Something's coming." Zuko cocked his head.

"What?" Kierra looked down.

"I don't know." It was true, so far from her home, Kierra's vision was clouded, so she could not See what would happen. Just feel it, and if it were good or bad.

"But it's not good. And it will happen soon." Zuko nodded, then turned back to his locker.

"Thanks." But Kierra sensed that Zuko didn't believe her.

_PRESENT TIME: _

Now Zuko did believe, but it was too late.

Whitney had thrown the dagger.

Zuko tried to call out, to warn Kellie. But his voice seemed caught in his throat.

Zuko tried to move, so the dagger would hit him, and not Kellie. But his feet felt glued to the ground.

Just before the dagger hit, time seemed to freeze. Zuko finally moved. And the dagger wouldn't hit its mark.

There was a bloodcurdling scream.

And it wasn't Zuko's.

The dagger had pierced Kellie's right side, and blood was pouring from the wound. Kellie was taking ragged breaths, and looked up at Zuko with clouded eyes.

"Zuko…?" But her eyes rolled in her head, then closed, and she slid from Zuko's arms.

Kellie landed softly on the ground, her blood making a pool of darkness. Zuko slid down after her, letting his hands rest in her blood. Tears slid down his cheeks.

_She's gone._

Zuko heard a rustle, and looked up. It was a nightmare.

Whitney stood before him, but he couldn't see Whitney. He saw the Grim Reaper, and it's scythe had blood on the tip of the blade.

"I can help, Zuko." Whitney said innocently. But Zuko didn't hear her. He heard a raspy voice whisper.

"Give me the girl." Zuko screamed, and shoved the cloak away. Whitney was knocked into the road, and narrowly missed getting hit by a ambulance…

Men in white rushed out, and put Kellie on the stretcher. Zuko followed. He never noticed the police. He focused on Kellie.

She still had a pulse, but it was fading quickly.

_She's not going to make it._

Zuko wept. His final shred of happiness was gone.

* * *

_Kellie was running, but she didn't know what it was she was running from._

_Everywhere she looked, there was something trying to kill her right there. Suddenly, a rotting corpse hand reached out of the ground and grabbed her ankle. Kellie fell, and tried to make the hand let go, when a black robe appeared at her feet. She dared a glance up._

_It was the Grim Reaper._

_Kellie screamed, but before the scythe hit her, the Reaper spoke._

"_Scream all you want, little girl, no one will hear you. And your time has finally come to an end."_

_Kellie screamed louder._

"_ZUKO!"

* * *

_

"Zuko," Kellie whispered. Zuko looked up. Tears. She was crying. Zuko took one of her hands.

"What do I do, Kellie?" Zuko whispered, his own tears mingling with hers.

_What do I do?

* * *

_

_The scythe came down, but Kellie never felt it swipe. She opened her eyes._

_Zuko was taking her place._

"_Zuko! You can't do this!" Zuko turned his head, for the final time._

"_For you, I can do anything." And the blade swept clean through him. Tears formed oceans from Kellie's eyes._

"_ZUKO! COME BACK!"

* * *

_

_hehe, I'm going 2 get flames, aren't I for this? I'm sry, but I had 2 do this sooner or later, and I rather do it later._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST (this 1 suits me perfectly)_

_LONG LIVE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	28. The Grim Reaper's Banishment

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Weird, no one's replied, so no one angry or any thing like that. PPLZ! B MAD! Or sumthing else. I like it when I make ppl mad. It's easy. When I'm not trying._

_ADVERTISEMENT: read my loyal servant, lopchop's, story. Sakura The YuYan Archer. Wut r u waiting 4? Read this chapter, then get a move on 2 lopchops story!

* * *

_

Chapter 28: The Grim Reaper's Banishment

Suddenly, Kellie's pulse quickened considerably, like she was running a 10-K race. She started to scream, and her tears became a waterfall. Red froth was coming from her mouth. Add this to her wound in her side, things weren't going well.

Zuko's eyes got wide, and he screamed for a doctor inside the hospital. 15 came in.

"What's wrong with her?" Zuko yelled over Kellie's screams. One of the doctors looked up.

"She's having a seizure."

_

* * *

_

_Kellie cried over the corpse at her feet. It was Zuko. He had sacrificed himself for her, but it wouldn't matter. The Grim Reaper would just come back._

_Her worst fear about being kind, having compassion, being capable to love, was true._

_Everything she loved, was taken away._

_The black rope of the Grim Reaper returned, and Kellie looked up. Her tears had stopped, but her eyes spoke of sorrow and asked why._

"_Time for your happiness to come to an end." Kellie looked down as the Reaper raised its scythe._

"_It's been ended ever since you killed Zuko. I have nothing left to live for. As long as I don't have Zuko next to me, I am never happy." The Grim Reaper stopped._

"_So, you're saying that with Zuko gone, your life is already over?" Kellie nodded solemnly._

"_YOU ROTTEN SHE-DEVIL!" Kellie looked up, confused._

"_MY MISSION ALL THIS TIME WAS TO END YOUR LIFE PERMANANTLY, BUT I CAN'T DO IT UNLESS YOU'RE HAPPY!" Kellie asked why._

"_I WAS TO STEAL YOUR HAPPINESS!" Suddenly, Kellie had a reason to live at these words. To get rid of the Grim Reaper, so no one would end up like her, and so that when Zuko looked down at her from the Heavens, he would smile. She was fueled by rage._

"_Well, I'm sorry Grim Reaper. But, I guess it's not my time to end, it's yours." Kellie created a fireball in one hand, and a waterball suddenly appeared in her other. From those two balls, two Elemental dragons were created. They flew at the Reaper, and transformed into a blue fire dragon. The dragon engulfed the Reaper, and with one scream, it was gone. The Grim Reaper was gone. People could be happy again, and not worry about death._

_Everyone, except Kellie. She looked back at Zuko, tears returning.

* * *

_

Kellie's seizure suddenly stopped, and her pulse slowed. Zuko looked at the doctors.

"What happened?" A doctor looked up.

"We don't know, she's not dead, so there's no way she could have done it on her own." Zuko sighed, as something entered his mind.

_Thank the Fire Gods, they let her live.

* * *

_

_Kellie kneeled down next to Zuko, and took his hand._

"_Zuko, what's my reason to live? You're no longer here, and I feel so empty without you." A faint voice, that sounded like Zuko's, entered her head._

"_Come back to Life. You'll find a reason. Never give up." Kellie looked up, and saw a window._

_There were doctors crowded around a bed, and Kellie saw it was her they were crowding around._

_Zuko was sitting in a corner. Happiness entered Kellie's mind._

_HE'S ALIVE!_

_Suddenly, Kellie was in a neon blue tunnel. The same tunnel she had been when she was transported to the Avatar world. She saw a man in a robe. The Master of the Worlds._

"_Hello, again, Kellie." He said. _

"Hello." Kellie looked around.

"_When you told me worlds, I thought it was just dimensions." The Master shook his head._

"_No, Death is a world. Very close to Life. Too close for my liking. But I have no control over the Grim Reaper. And he chooses where Death is." Kellie nodded. Then it struck her._

"_I, I was in Death?" The Master nodded._

"_Yes, I'm afraid. The Grim Reaper has been working through your friend, Whitney, I do believe, to get to you. But he can't harm you. You have banished him. To a world in between Life and Death, and he can never come back. But you, young lady, must return to Life, you have people awaiting you." Kellie nodded, and continued down the hall. Before she returned to Life, she turned back to the Master._

"_Sir?" _

"Yes?"

"How well do you know the Grim Reaper?" The Master sighed.

"_He used to be my brother." Suddenly, the Master shoved Kellie back to Life, and light blinded her.

* * *

_

Kellie opened her eyes, and saw Zuko. She looked down to her side, and saw stitches. Kellie sighed, for yet again, Zuko had fallen asleep on her bed.

Kellie gave him a gentle shove, and Zuko's eyes fluttered open. He saw Kellie looking down on him, and on impulse, he threw his arms around her neck, cried with joy, and yelled.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kellie sighed, and returned his embrace.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

_YAY! I luv this chappie! I had u going, didn't I? I know I did! You actually thought she would die! Ha! Not even in the Grim Reaper's dreams!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	29. Epilogue

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. Dang it._

_Firegurl107: haha. I wuz expecting u 2 act like that.

* * *

_

Epilogue

Zuko loved Kellie. That was true.

Kellie loved Zuko. That was beyond true.

When Whitney had attempted to murder Kellie, Zuko nearly killed himself just to be with Kellie.

Those two were the perfect couple.

But it would never work. Zuko was a Prince from a Nation that wasn't suppose to exist, and the only way to get to either world was to be hurled there by Kierra or the Master of the Worlds. And neither didn't plan on sending Kellie back with Zuko.

Zuko.

The morning she found out that Zuko was not in her bottom bunk, she would be devastated. So Kierra would stay with Kellie until it looked as if she got over him.

But that would take a while.

* * *

Kellie yawned. It was the day after school got out, and Zuko and Kellie could finally go swimming. 

She climbed off her bed, then turned around to shake Zuko awake, when she screamed.

Zuko wasn't there. All that was left was Kierra's drawing of him and her kissing. And the Master of the Worlds' sign.

Kellie picked up the drawing, then slid to the ground, sobbing.

"Why did you have to go?" Kellie whispered.

_Why?_

Kellie wearily hauled herself up, then tried to continue her life like nothing happened.

But that was impossible.

* * *

Zuko smiled, his bed was so comfy, it felt good to be back on his ship. 

_Wait a minute._

Zuko's eyes snapped open, and he looked around. This was his room, on his ship.

He stifled a sob.

"No, no, no! I don't want to be here, I want to be with Kellie!" He whispered angrily, when Iroh came in.

"ZUKO!" And Iroh pulled him into a hug.

"Where have you been all this time?" Iroh asked after he released him. Zuko thought back. He smiled.

"I've been with Kellie." Iroh's mouth fell open.

"But that's impossible!" Zuko yet again thought back, but to a song he had heard.

_Athena, I had no idea how much I need her _

_In peaceful times I hold her close and I feed her_

_My heart stars palpitating when I think my guess was wrong_

_But I think I'll get along_

"No, uncle. Not everything's impossible." Iroh was about to question his nephew, but stopped.

_Some things, _Iroh decided.

_Are better left, untold._

THE END

* * *

TA DA! LIKEY? I DID! YAY! NOW I MOVE ON 2 THE SEQUEL! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT! 

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


End file.
